la boda de nuestra mejor amiga
by soniasc94
Summary: Se prepara la boda de Bloom y Sky. Diversion en estado puro y muchos nervios aguardan a las Winx.
1. Chapter 1

Winx club fanfic: la boda de nuestra mejor amiga.

Capítulo 1: la despedida de soltero/a

Bloom: -¿no es increíble? Me caso. Que fuerte. No me lo creo. No puedo esperar a ser la mujer del príncipe Sky. Ahora en Alfea, estábamos en la administración y dando clases. La escuela había mejorado mucho. Tecna había mejorado el simulador, Flora había mejorado el huerto de la escuela, Musa y su café musical y lo más importante había vuelto ella y Riven también estaba de vuelta, además volvían a estar juntos y se les veía genial, bueno a penas habían pasado 2 semanas de que lo retomaban pero él parecía otra persona y eso me encantaba. Layla ayudaba a las chicas a estar en mejor forma. Y Stella... igual que siempre aunque estaba de diseñadora. Además... tengo algo preparado por las chicas-

Musa: Bloom... despierta.

Stella: tu gran día está a punto de comenzar.

Tecna: y no te puedes quedar en la cama.

Flora: además tus damas de honor estamos aquí y te vamos a cuidar genial.

Layla: estas preparada para dar lo todo.

Bloom: jajaja, madre mía que peligro.

Stella: chicas vamos a pasar un día estupendo.

Musa: sí.

Bloom: y los chicos... Me dijo Sky que Brandon tenía algo preparado para él.

Tecna: olvídate de los chicos por hoy. Vas a estar con él toda la vida. Así que hoy sólo importas tú.

Stella: chicas tenemos que ponernos guapas. Y lo más importante... nada de chicos. Nada de Helia, Timmy, Roy, Sky o Riven.

Musa: y nada de Brandon eh... por si se te olvida.

En Fuente Roja...

Sky: estáis seguros de esto...

Brandon: claro Majestad. En una semana te vas a casar. Disfruta de los últimos momentos para divertirte.

Riven: pronto vendrán las obligaciones y quién sabe si los niños. Tío disfruta un poco.

Helia: en la tierra se supone que beben, se disfrazan, bailan... No muy diferente que las chicas pero... sí. Los tíos salen juntos. Comen, beben... pasan un día especial con los amigos porque la semana que viene nosotros que somos los padrinos también nos pondremos nerviosos.

Timmy: son tus últimas horas de libertad. Lo único es que las chicas llevan esas cosas en la cabeza. No sé si las nuestras...

Roy: jajaja, las mujeres son así. Serían capaz de poner nuestro nombre ahí como diciendo que nuestro... lo que ya sabéis es suyo. Lo único es que nosotros no pasamos por maquillaje ni peluquería y ellas seguro que sí.

Brandon: Stella las va a llevar a un centro de esos donde ves a tu novia entrar y cuando sale estas a punto de desmayarte de lo guapas que las dejan.

Sky: van a eso.

Riven: si las dejaran mal no irían. Porque no vamos a hacerles una visita.

Helia: error.

Riven: porqué.

Timmy: porque es el día de los tíos. Además es mejor que los novios no se vean.

Riven: ya pero podemos saludarlas un momento y luego irnos.

Timmy: todos queremos ver a nuestras chicas.

Helia: pero ellas no quieren vernos a nosotros. Conformaros con verlas en fotos. Les enviamos una foto luego y ellas nos la enviarán a nosotros.

Brandon: chicos que se note a dónde vamos. Esto es para vosotros.

Timmy: mi amigo se casa... nosotros no. Buena frase. Eh ya se. Ponemos una lista de cosas que tiene que hacer.

Riven: Timmy... eres un genio.

Helia: pensemos.

Roy: veamos...

Sky: que son como apuestas.

Brandon: claro.

Sky: señalado ya estoy.-me voy. Ahora vuelvo. No seáis malos.

Riven: venga chicos

-besar a una rubia

-hacerse un selfie con una morena

Timmy: abrazar a la camarera

Que más... ah hay que mandarles una foto a las chicas. Bueno a la novia.

Helia: cantar en la calle

Mandarle un mensaje erótico a la novia. Que tenga ganas. Que sea malote jajaja.

Roy: más vamos bien. Y si le ponemos una pastillita de esas azules. No va a haber nadie que baje la bandera. Jajaja.

Timmy: no me gustaría tener problemas con él. Que baile con la gogo de la discoteca.

Riven: todo con mujeres no... Bueno bien, bien, vamos bien ya pensaremos en cosas mientras estamos por ahí.

Thoren: que guapos estáis todos. Y el novio.

Brandon: ha salido. Toma póntelo.

Thoren: es original.

En Alfea...

Stella: chicas nuestra primera parada es el centro de belleza.

Musa: que guay.

Tecna: me pregunto que habrán pensado ellos.

Flora: guarradas de tío.

Stella: exacto.

Bloom: madre mía chicas...

Layla: relax.

Dafne: hola, acabo de llegar. Bloom, como estas.

Bloom: muy bien. Ya ves que con estas chicas...

Musa: que has traído.

Dafne: los disfraces.

Tecna: el gorro mola. No es el típico miembro... pero esta mejor.

Flora y la camiseta... a ver... la de "ya está pillada chicos" es la de Bloom.

Layla: y nosotras... uhh mola. "Seguridad" y son dos diablesas escoltando a la novia.

Tecna: que guay.

Musa: va a ser genial. Después de esto donde vamos.

Stella: a beber. Jajaja. Y luego a comer donde hemos reservado. Y luego a bailar.

Musa: eh vamos a enviarles una foto.-Tecna y Flora se pusieron conmigo. Ya teníamos el recogido y el gorro puesto. A ver Whatsapp. Riven. Enviar. 😏😏- ya está.

Riven: uhh... un mensaje de Musa. Mirad, Helia, Timmy. Para alegraros la vista. ¿Guapas eh?

Helia: esta preciosa.

Timmy: nos quieren matar, eh.

Riven: la cogía y no sé qué le haría. Ahora que la semana que viene... no se va a escapar.

Helia: una pregunta... cuando volviste fuiste a verla, verdad.

Riven: sí. Su padre se fue y nos quedamos solos. Pero si esto ya lo sabéis.

Timmy: pero supongo que arreglasteis las cosas porque estáis juntos otra vez.

Riven: sí.

Helia: detalles. Venga Riven cuenta.

Riven: lo que no os he contado es que bueno... dormí con ella pero...

Timmy: pero que...

Riven: pues cuando estás bien con tu novia... haces cosas... No lo habéis hecho con vuestras novias alguna vez.

Helia: eso es privado tío.

Riven: y entonces lo mío que es. Además has empezado tú.

Helia: está bien. Sí. Estas vacaciones pasadas. Flora y yo somos de Linphea y bueno... cosas que pasan. Y tu...

Timmy: Tecna me dijo que no estaba preparada.

Riven: bueno no te preocupes. Ella te quiere y seguro que quiere hacerlo. Tu transmítele toda la confianza que puedas y cuando ella esté dispuesta será una noche bonita.

Helia: lo único es que no debes desesperarte. Las chicas son así.

Timmy: se hacen de rogar. No es algo que me obsesiona. Sí que hemos dormido juntos, además como muchos de vosotros imagino que querréis vivir juntos.

Riven: tranquilo. Es posible que la semana que viene...

Helia: no te pongas paranoico y ya está. Además sabemos que estás estresado por lo del trabajo y esto te va a venir genial. Hoy disfruta y punto.

Riven: creo que Musa tiene algo en mente pero no sé qué es.

Brandon: caballeros vamos.

En otro lugar...

Stella: vamos a hacernos una foto.

Tecna: ¿les ha gustado la foto?

Musa: por supuesto. Nos comerían vivas si nos ven ahora mismo.

Flora: ¿creéis que nos dejarán dormir juntos la semana que viene?

Layla: no se... seguramente serán chapados a la antigua.

Stella: yo os digo una cosa ahora que Bloom se ha ido con Dafne un momento. Yo me colaría en el cuarto de Brandon. Haced vosotras lo mismo.

Musa: ya veremos como lo hacemos pero yo quiero dormir con Riven.

Stella: quiero los detalles de la vuelta de Riven.

Musa: nada que antes de ir a Fuente Roja vino a verme. Al fin y al cabo lo dejamos siendo amigos.

Tecna: si pero os reconciliasteis.

Musa: sí. Él me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí y que quería intentarlo otra vez. Que si era necesario hacíamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y está vez se negaba a perderme. Que no podía verme como amiga porque había estado conmigo y que no había pasado ni un sólo momento sin que me deseara.

Flora: que mono. Esta cambiadísimo.

Musa: cierto. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que merecía la pena. Yo sabía que Riven no es fácil pero es tan mono... Y le quiero y tenía que ayudarle. Todos se merecen una oportunidad.

Tecna: pero Riven lleva muchas oportunidades.

Musa: a veces la vida no te lo pone fácil.

Bloom: bueno que chicas, ¿nos vamos a darlo todo?

Flora: sí.

Stella: venga que lo estoy deseando. Hay que empezar ya. Que los chicos ya estarán por ahí.

Tecna: unas cervezas chicas o tinto... O lo que queráis. Para empezar. Los cubatas mejor para después de comer que es muy pronto.

Musa: es hora del aperitivo.

Flora: claro si es que nos han hecho de todo. Manicura, pedicura, peinar, maquillar...

Layla: y para la boda... como lo vamos a hacer.

Stella: van a estar en Herackyon para la fiesta de pedida y para la boda claro.

Dafne: por supuesto además todo esto es un regalo que la novia os hace para agradeceros todo lo que lleváis haciendo todos estos años por ella y con ella.

Stella: si es que Bloom es tan buena... que no la merecemos.

Bloom: chicas no es para tanto. Además mi padre se ha empeñado.

Musa: eres genial. Y seguro que es una boda preciosa.

Tecna: y vas a estar radiante.

Bloom: seguro que vosotras más.

Flora: imposible. Tú eres la novia. Ojalá tengamos un día así.

Bloom: estoy segura. Los chicos os adoran. Y ya lleváis juntos muchos años.

Musa: no hay prisa.

Tecna: sí. Como vas a estar tu más guapa que nosotras. Por favor.

Bloom: venga chicas que quiero beber ya.

Tecna: así se habla.

Musa: vamos. Yo soy más de cerveza.

Stella: yo de tinto.

Los chicos...

Riven: de que sois más, de cerveza o de tinto.

Timmy: cerveza.

Helia: bebo las dos cosas.

Brandon: cerveza. A las chicas les gusta más el tinto. Por lo menos a Stella.

Riven: y sin embargo siempre vienen peor.

Sky: porque les sube más. Es lo único en lo que no son mejores.

Riven: cierto. Y nunca hay que aprovecharse de ellas en este estado.

Timmy: espero que sepan lo que hacen.

Brandon: a que te refieres Timmy.

Timmy: pues que les tiren la caña, que vayan demasiado borrachas como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacen.

Sky: tranquilo. Seguro que no pasa nada.

Riven: tío saben cuidarse. No hay porque preocuparse. Que se pueden pasar un poco si pero no son tontas.

Timmy: está bien.

Riven: no sé de qué te preocupas. Además bebe y no te preocupes por tu novia. Estará bien.

Musa: chicas tenía sed. Buah esto entra...

Tecna: a ver si vas a ir fina ya. Para ya jajaja.

Musa: yo controlo.

Tecna: ah sí. Dime una cosa. ¿Tienes novio?

Musa: sí. Y se llama Riven.

Tecna: entonces estas bien.

Musa: pues claro. Jajaja.

Stella: chicas el día es joven. Un brindis por la novia.

Layla: viva la novia.

Musa: viva.

Flora: viva.

Dafne: este va a ser uno de los mejores días. Ya lo verás.

Bloom: espero que cumpla las expectativas.

Musa: con un novio como el Príncipe Sky seguro. Todo será genial.

Tecna: ahora que la Luna de miel... jeje.

Stella: todo será perfecto chicas. La fiesta de la pedida y la boda. Va a ser genial.

Bloom: gracias chicas.

Flora: con unas damas de honor así no te vas a aburrir jajaja.

Layla: desde luego. Cuanto vamos a dormir chicas.

Musa: de poco a muy poco pero merece la pena. Es una ocasión única.

Tecna: cierto. Sólo espero que Diaspro no nos moleste.

Bloom: pues es la que ha organizado la distribución de las habitaciones.

Flora: pues vaya.

Dafne: si papel tenía que tener.

Tecna: pero tu... tu estas casada no cuentas jajaja. Seguro que va a ser de estos sitios que como no estés casada no mojas.

Musa: pues ya ves.

Bloom: bueno yo no puedo ver a Sky antes de la boda.

Flora: normal.

Stella: me niego a no poder ver a Brandon ni a dormir con él. Te aseguro que no vamos a hacer nada si es lo que está prohibido.

Dafne: no puedo asegurar nada. Ya cuando lleguéis allí os dirán.

Tecna: yo entiendo que no quieran que el Castillo se convierta en un picadero... Pero ahora que no puedas dormir con tu novio... llevamos muchos años juntos.

Stella: chicas os lo digo por experiencia, los castillos de los Reyes son los mayores picaderos del mundo.

Musa: es verdad. Vamos allí yo creo que dormían cada noche con una. Aunque vosotras no sois así. Tecna: ya pero no sé si sería buena la orgía que puede desarrollarse.

Layla: sería divertido.

Stella: con esa estirada de diaspro de por medio me da a mí...

Musa: ya veremos. Oye Bloom, tu qué opinas.

Bloom: que las reglas no las pongo yo. No estoy en mi castillo pero yo sé cómo la sentís y yo os dejaría estar con los chicos siempre y cuando la cosa no se os fuera de las manos.

Stella: jajaja tranquila. Pero está claro que vamos a tener vigilanta.

Musa: ya veremos como lo hacemos. Ahora disfrutemos.

Riven: vamos Timmy, otra más.

Timmy: pero.

Brandon: bebe.

Timmy: que yo no soy el que se casa.

Helia: bebe Timmy, hazles caso.

Sky: tíos, como creéis que irán las chicas.

Roy: bien, no te preocupes. Estarán haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Beber y después fiesta.

Riven: claro. Además no hay rastro de ellas en Facebook ni en Instagram. No han subido nada.

Timmy: que va. Y mira que Tecna lo sube todo en seguida.

Sky: esta noche lo subirán. Eh, y nosotros también. Que se sepa que nosotros también sabemos cómo pasarlo bien.

Riven: eso.

Brandon: sólo os ha pasado esa foto.

Timmy: sí. Es la única que hay subida.

Riven: y no sabes la cantidad de tíos que le han dado a me gusta o a comentar, por ejemplo Andy.

Sky: vamos Riven no te pongas celoso. Yo también lo estaba no te creas.

Brandon: yo creo que todos nos hubiéramos tirado a su cuello para que dejara en paz a las chicas.

Timmy: pues ya ves.

Helia: no sé de qué te quejas Brandon. Os acordáis de "preguntad por mi chicas. Me llamo Brandon"

Timmy: nos quejamos pero luego hacemos lo mismo.

Riven: si al final tienes razón. Ahora me acuerdo de Nabu.

Helia: y que lo digas.

Roy: Layla me lo contó.

Sky: Ogron fue muy cruel. Le podíamos haber revivido.

Brandon: pero nos arrebató el último don del destino de un plumazo.

Roy: sinceramente no sé qué decir. Sólo se de él por lo que Layla me ha contado y parece que era perfecto. No sé qué pensar la verdad. No le deseo la muerte a nadie pero si hoy estoy aquí es porque él no está.

Riven: es complicado. Han pasado casi 4 años de aquello y la verdad es que no me quedo muy claro si esto puede ser reversible de alguna forma o no.

Timmy: las hadas mayores dijeron que no había muerto.

Riven: pero es muy difícil.

Roy: bueno dejemos de hablar de esto porque nos vamos con facilidad.

Brandon: y dime una cosa. No me digas que Diaspro va a estar vigilando.

Sky: desgraciadamente. Mi padre no quiere que su castillo de convierta en un picadero. Yo ahí no me meto porque después de la fiesta de pedida hasta la noche de bodas no podré dormir con Bloom.

Brandon: es la tradición. Ahora nosotros con nuestras chicas sería como encerrarme en la cárcel estando Stella a 100 metros escasos.

Riven: tradicionalmente los castillos pero sobre todo los reyes han sido unos "picha brava"

Timmy: además habrá más invitados y no me gustaría que diéramos el espectáculo pero al menos dormir con ellas...

Sky: no creo que sea tan fácil. Pero apañároslas. Yo no sé nada.

Thoren: tranquilos y no os obsesionéis.

Riven: mira quién habla.

Timmy: bueno que otra ronda.

Riven: así me gusta Timmy.

Helia: vamos. Mira, la camarera es rubia. Venga ponte. Jajaja.

Sky: eh tíos... tened cuidado lo que ponéis por ahí jajaja que dijo que hay periodistas por ahí fuera.

Riven: tranquilo. Que estas fotos son para tu novia. O casi podría decir tu futura mujer.

Sky: madre mía.

Bloom: Musa, que roja estas jajaja.

Musa: es el alcohol.

Tecna: si te viera Riven ahora jajaja.

Musa: pues tía, tu deja de decir chorradas porque no paras.

Flora: se te ha subido eh jajaja.

Stella: pues anda que a ti.

Dafne: y tu mejor tampoco hables por que tela. Vas diciendo a todo el que pasa "Hola me llamo Stella y reparto abrazos"

Bloom: para ya tía. No se te puede sacar de casa.

Stella: hoy no tengo novio. Mañana ya hablamos.

Musa: como se entere Brandon. Lo gracioso va a ser cuando se enteren de todas las tonterías que estamos diciendo.

Tecna: por no hablar de las suyas, jajaja.

Flora: si ellos no te creas que son santos. Y oí que querían poner a punto a Timmy también así que...

Tecna: ahí todos están en su punto. Lo que espero es que no se pasen.

Dafne: vamos para el restaurante, ¿no chicas?

Stella: sí. Pero antes vamos a hacernos una foto. Tecna, ¿tienes el palo selfie?

Tecna: sí.

Musa: esta genial.

Tecna: me lo regaló Timmy.

Flora: me lo imaginaba.

Tecna: si no me lo hubiera comprado yo pero me lo compró el. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Musa: ya.

Flora: cuando os vais a ir al hotel.

Tecna: lo estamos mirando. Pero seguramente mientras están Bloom y Sky de Luna de miel.

Bloom: genial.

Tecna: tengo que dar uso de mi regalo. Y a ver si Timmy se relaja un poco porque está un poco tontito.

Stella: mímale. Seguro que lo que quiere es pasar más tiempo contigo.

Tecna: le pasa algo. Y quiero saber que le pasa.

Musa: pero estáis bien.

Tecna: sí. Esta estresado. No dejo el trabajo en la tierra. Y tiene que estar al pie del cañón en Fuente Roja.

Flora: iros que le vendrá mejor.

Tecna: perdió peso pero ahora ya está mejor. No quiere dejar el trabajo porque Fuente Roja se acaba ya.

Musa: lo que necesita es descansar.

Bloom: pues venir a Heraklyon y después irse contigo al hotel le va a venir estupendo.

Tecna: eso espero. Bueno que Bloom. Como se presenta el fin de semana que viene.

Bloom: nosotras nos vamos el lunes a Herackyon. Hay que prepararlo todo.

Stella: no necesitas que te echemos una mano.

Bloom: tranquilas. Con que vengáis el viernes es suficiente.

Musa: vale. Aunque somos tus damas de honor.

Bloom: tranquilas. Ya os hubiera pedido ayuda si la necesitara.

Flora: estupendo. Y estás nerviosa.

Bloom: no sabéis cuánto. Por eso prefiero no tener a mucha gente a mi alrededor. Estoy muy agobiada y no quiero pelear.

Tecna: te comprendemos.

Musa: mejor relájate y el viernes a tope. Será como una segunda despedida.

Dafne: más solemne. No tan al desmelene como hoy.

Flora: habrá gente de las otras casas reales, ¿no?

Bloom: hemos decidido que sea una fiesta íntima para los de la familia. Mis padres reales y adoptivos, algunos familiares míos y de Sky aparte de sus padres y vosotros.

Musa: bien, me gusta. Y la música.

Bloom: he pensado que hagas un disco para la fiesta de pedida con las canciones que a ti te gusten y que estén bien. Para la boda ya hemos contratado dj para que tu también disfrutes.

Musa: claro, estupendo.

Stella: será genial. Te ayudamos si quieres.

Musa: por mi genial.

Layla: ya sabes y que este bien.

Musa: tranquila.

Stella: ella es la experta.

Tecna: lo que sí que podríamos hacer es quedar con los chicos un día de esta semana para hablar de cómo quedamos el viernes.

Musa: sí. Para saber la hora a la que nos recogen los chicos.

Layla: cierto. Y también tenemos que hacer las maletas.

Stella: chicas no sé qué llevarme.

Musa: sólo te hacen falta los dos vestidos y dos o tres mudas de ropa. Y el pijama. No hace falta llevarte todo el armario.

Flora: porque si no, no caben nuestras cosas.

Stella: tranquilas chicas.

Musa: si tranquilas pero... luego... ya veremos.

Stella: chicas que poco me conocéis.

Tecna: al revés. La confianza da asco.

Stella: os lo prometo.

Musa: bueno mientras te lleves lo esencial.

Tecna: en la nave tampoco cabe tanto equipaje en la bodega.

Musa: exacto y somos muchos aparte de ti.

Stella: voy a seguir bebiendo y a fingir que no os oigo jajaja.

Flora: bebe y calma jajaja.

Musa: bebe anda. Total seguirás diciendo las mismas chorradas.

Tecna: pero así nos reímos.

Bloom: nunca cambiaras.

Musa: vamos. Quien no apoya, no folla.

Tecna: ueee, jajaja.

Riven: pero tío tienes que beber más.

Timmy: deja de decir tonterías y bebe más.

Helia: al contrario. Jajaja todavía dirá más.

Roy: pero será más divertido.

Riven: desde luego.

Andy: ¿Bloom?

Bloom: que puñetas haces tú aquí.

Andy: con mis amigos. Estáis de despedida no.

Bloom: no te equivoques la que se casa soy yo.

Marc: vaya, como pasa el tiempo. Un poco más y estamos perdidos. Alguna más está prometida.

Musa: no. Pero seguimos con nuestros chicos. Los mismos que visteis hace 4 años en el frutty Music.

Rio: estáis un poco... idas.

Musa: porque hemos bebido. Jajaja. Aquí nadie es santo.

Rio: eh chicas pero podemos pasar un rato agradable.

Tecna: mientras no nos toques un pelo porque te recuerdo que tenemos novio. Y además quedaría feísimo por vuestra parte que os aprovecharais de que estamos borrachas.

Musa: puede que este borracha jajaja pero el único que me pone la mano encima es mi novio y se llama Riven. Todavía soy consciente de ello y vosotros también deberíais estarlo.

Stella: el mío se llama... como se llamaba.

Todas: ¡Brandon!

Stella: eso.

Flora: es una fiesta de mujeres. Chao, Chao.

Andy: adiós pero volveremos en. Que no cunda el pánico.

Layla: que chupones.

Tecna: tenía mejor impresión de ellos.

Musa: y yo también.

Dafne: se notaba que ellos tampoco estaban demasiado católicos.

Musa: pues ya ves. Venga chicas vamos a bailar.

Stella: sí. Que necesito bajar la bebida.

Tecna: todas estas canciones ponlas en el CD para la semana que viene.

Musa: claro. Estaba pensando en ello.

Tecna: que hace tu ex aquí.

Bloom: es un sitio público.

Musa: pues está un poco tocado jajaja y encima pensará que se puede unir a nosotras. Está con más gente.

Bloom: pues a varios de esos los conozco.

Stella: pero tú a cuantos conoces.

Bloom: estamos en Gardenia. Iban al instituto.

Charly: ¡Bloom!

Tecna: moscones a la vista.

Bloom: Charly, tu por aquí.

Charly: que es eso de que te casas.

Bloom: pues sí. Mira. La semana que viene. Mi novio es el Príncipe Soy. Y hay aparte de la historia puramente romántica que no entenderíais.

Charly: ok. Lo pillo. Y tú no serás Musa, ¿verdad?

Musa: y tu como sabes quién soy yo.

Charly: porque me han dicho que actuabais aquí hace unos años.

Musa: sí.

Charly: tendríais que seguir haciéndolo.

Musa: gracias pero ahora estamos bastante ocupadas.

Charly: pero volveréis.

Tecna: si te digo la verdad no lo sé. Y ahora si no te importa estamos aquí con una amiga y tenemos pareja así que no intentes pasarte que si yo me he bebido hasta el agua del florero tu no sé hasta qué punto has bebido pero no estas mejor que yo.

Charly: ya me voy.

Musa: menos mal que no le has dicho las probabilidades de lo ciego que iba.

Tecna: porque no hace falta. Y además no tengo ganas de esas cosas.

Flora: bien dicho.

Tecna: para que pensar en probabilidades cuando estamos pasándolo estupendo en un 100%.

Layla: jajaja, que grande eres.

Musa: vamos chicas, yo la conocí en un taxi de camino al club, y yo la conocí en un taxi, de camino al club...

Layla: me lo paro.

Musa: el taxi. Me lo paro.

Tecna: lo paro con una mano lo paro que yo la vi.

Flora: cho-chofer pare el taxi. Jajaja.-me tambalea- madre mía la que llevo.

Musa: jajaja.

Bloom: pero chicas.

Stella: no estáis bien.

Tecna: y tú tampoco. Jajaja.

Layla: me pregunto cómo estarán ellos ahora.

Riven: vamos Sky dale duro.

Brandon: así muy bien jajaja.

Timmy: jajaja. Oye deja de beber.

Helia: una más.

Sky: yo sólo quiero darte amor...

Brandon: sólo quiero estar junto a ti para poder recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdí.

Riven: quiero quitarme este dolor, ya no puedo seguir así. La vida se me está acabando, marchitando, agonizando...

Timmy: porque se que te perdí...

Helia: jajaja, parad ya...

Roy: vamos a grabarlos jajaja.

Helia: y luego lo subimos. No, se lo pasamos a ellas para que lo vean.

Roy: si jajaja.

Helia: las chicas están riéndose un mes con esto.

Roy: pues ya ves.

Bloom: que flipadas estáis jajaja.

Stella: oh chicas, no puedo más. Madre mía ni en Solaria me montaba yo una fiesta así.

Tecna: no ni yo tampoco.

Musa: porque venga del planeta de la música tampoco.

Flora: por dios. Y Dios estoy afónica.

Musa: es que las hemos cantado todas.

Stella: desde el taxi, a Enrique Iglesias, gente de zona, Morat...

Musa: ohhh... Morat... me encanta.

Tecna: todo.

Riven: no creéis que estáis un poco afónicos. Porque yo sí. Mi novia va a decir que donde me he metido.

Timmy: y la mía igual.

Sky: tíos... Que pasada.

Brandon: a que sí.

Thoren: lo que pedias. En la tierra. Raro es que no nos hayamos encontrado con las chicas.

Riven: ellas tienen una lista diferente de sitios a la nuestra para no coincidir.

Timmy: exacto.

Brandon: todavía tenemos el apartamento de aquí de Gardenia.

Riven: pues vamos. Ellas también irán al suyo donde la tienda de mascotas.

Sky: sí. Me dijo Bloom que la noche la pasaban también aquí.

Helia: luego se lo enviamos.

Roy: a Bloom, no.

Helia: sí.

Roy: vale, luego le hablas para que lo vean cuando lleguen a casa.

Helia: si de todas maneras nos dirán algo.

Musa: hablamos con los chicos.

Tecna: cuando lleguemos a casa.

Stella: espero que no se hayan pasado tres pueblos.

Flora: no creo.

Musa: bueno... eso habrá que verlo en el buen sentido.

Tecna: si. Oye nosotras también hemos bebido. Y mucho así que... Y ahora mismo caería tendida en la cama.

Bloom: tranquilas chicas ya llegamos.

Dafne: que bestias sois. No tendréis alguna que echar la vomitera.

Musa: lo que quiero es una aspirina. O algo para la resaca.

Tecna: lo mismo digo. Jajaja.

Flora: tío, no te rías así. Ay... Que me meo... Jajaja.

Bloom: Buah como te dé el hipo… no duermo en toda la noche de la risa que me va a dar jajaja.

Flora: hip. Vaya.

Musa: jajajajajajaja.

Tecna: ay que lloro... jajajaja.

Flora: no os riais. Hip.

Stella: vamos a darle un susto. Buhh... puajajajajajajajaja.

Layla: estas tan borracha que no puedes. Jajaja.

Bloom: anda vamos. Que nos van a llamar la atención. Musa, Tecna, ya dejar la risa para cuando subamos.

Musa: vale.-era mirar a Tecna y no poder aguantar la risa. Me tape la boca porque era imposible contener la risa-

Stella: a Musa le va dar un ataque.

Musa: para jajajajajajaja. Estoy para que me encierren.

Tecna: ay por dios.

Bloom: voy a mandar un mensaje al grupo de todos. Para decirles que ya estamos en casa.

Flora: vamos a hacernos una foto y a mandársela.

Helia: mirad chicos. Las chicas ya están en casa.

Timmy: por la cara que llevan se lo están pasando bien.

Riven: y bebidas están. O se toman algo o la resaca...

Timmy: bueno no hay prisa. Mañana descansan todas y el lunes los novios se van para Herakyon.

Helia: pueden dormir lo que quieran.

Whatsapp:

Sky: chicas...

Bloom: Hola.

Musa: todo bien.

Riven: sí. Vosotras.

Tecna: genial. De risas. Tu novia no para de reírse pero es que no se le va.

Riven: no bebas tanto Musa. Que luego... tela.

Musa: quiero tomarme una aspirina.

Tecna: Timmy, estas mejor. Se te ha ido el estrés.

Timmy: sí. La verdad es que necesitaba algo así.

Tecna: genial.

Flora: os reis de mi porque me ha dado el hipo.

Helia: pues no bebas tanto.

Layla: pero si vosotros también habréis bebido.

Riven: la verdad es que sí. Y tenemos ganas de coger la cama.

Musa: me imagino.

Stella: Brandon, ¿todo bien? Te has tenido que quitar a alguna víbora de en medio.

Brandon: que va.

Helia: mañana podríamos quedar no.

Flora: sí.

Musa: vale.

Tecna: si pero si no os importa yo me retiro no puedo más.

Layla: y yo tampoco.

Roy: buenas noches.

Riven: adiós. Estáis afónicas.

Musa: sí.

Riven: creo que todos estamos igual. Buenas noches.

Musa: buenas noches.

Tecna: adiós.

Layla: chao.

Sky: adiós chicas.

Bloom: hasta mañana.

Helia: ahora.

Bloom: mira Flora, Helia me ha enviado un video.

Stella: ese de ahí no es Brandon.

Musa: y Riven.

Tecna: y Timmy.

Layla: ay Dios jajaja.

Musa: no puede ser. Jajajajajaja.

Tecna: ay madre...

Bloom: y Sky subido encima de barra... Ay no... Jajajajaja.

Musa: oye mañana fingimos que no hemos visto nada.

Tecna: pues no sé con qué cara le voy a mirar. Pero es genial. Ahora cada vez que escuché esta canción me voy a acordar de esto. Jajaja.

Musa: no me esperaba yo esto de ellos.

Tecna: y luego dicen que no bebamos.

Flora: si, si ya lo veo.

Layla: mirad. Stella ya está frita.

Musa: y Bloom también.

Flora: buenas noches.

Tecna: igualmente.

Musa: hasta mañana.

Layla: mañana será otro día y que la resaca no nos acompañe.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la fiesta de pedida.

Tecna: chicas, ¿estáis listas?

Musa: todo está listo.

Flora: que fuerte mañana Sky y Bloom se casarán. Madre mía que nervios y que estrés.

Layla: como pasa el tiempo.

Stella: es verdad. Parece que fue ayer cuando llegamos a Alfea. Y ahora estamos en el otro lado de la tortilla, dando clases y eso y ya nuestras amigas empiezan a casarse.

Musa: Tenemos 23 años. Es la edad más o menos a la que la gente de la nobleza se casa.

Tecna: y antes el resto también. Ahora no lo veo necesario. Pero todavía se ve como un paso más para reforzar una relación.

Flora: ya pero no es necesario ya para tener hijos. A mi si que me gustaría. Debe ser precioso.

Musa: pues si.

Stella: por lo que he visto desde las fotos de la despedida, Bloom está radiante.

Musa: y que lo digas pero no es para menos.

Layla: ¿a que hora van a venir los chicos?

Tecna: a las 2 o así. Con la nave llegaremos sobre las 4 más o menos a Herackyon.

Musa: y esta noche fiestecita.

Stella: una cosa chicas... ¿como vamos a hacer lo de las habitaciones?

Flora: de momento no se como las pondrán pero si Diaspro nos está vigilando... Oye que llegamos allí y nos dicen, "oye confiamos en vosotras" y nos dejan dormir con ellos vale pero si no ya pensaremos.

Musa: podíamos teletransportarnos cada una a la habitación de su novio. Así no pasaríamos por el pasillo y así la "guardiana del calabozo" no se entera.

Tecna: eh... Si. Buena idea.

Stella: eres un genio.

Musa: sólo soy una tía que piensa.

Flora: ya te digo. Una cosa, Stella, ¿has conseguido hablar con Bloom durante estos días?

Stella: sólo hable con ella el lunes por la noche cuando se fue a Herackyon con Sky. Me dijo que estaba nerviosa pero estaba bien.

Musa: supongo que estará liada.

Brandon: supongo que cuando estas a punto de casarte es normal.

Stella: ¡Brandon!

Brandon: ¿como estas Stella?

Stella: no se si más nerviosa que la novia.

Tecna: puede ser. Llevas unos días que... casi pensamos que la que se casaba eras tu.

Stella: eso es que me preocupo por ella. Espero que todo salga bien.

Tecna: ¿y eso que estáis aquí?

Timmy: bueno... habíamos pensado en que podríamos comer juntos y luego irnos para allá.

Tecna: genial.

Musa: sabes que quiero detalles de la despedida.

Riven: ya somos dos.

Musa: buen video por cierto.

Stella: ¿de donde sacas esos dotes para el cante?

Brandon: del alcohol jajaja.

Musa: ¿y tu Riven?

Riven: a ver... tu sabes que yo... canto normal.

Musa: es cierto que ya te he oído alguna vez que otra.

Riven: además no me negarás que fueron para ayudarte y demostrarte que te quiero.

Musa: si. Por supuesto. Eso no lo niego.

Tecna: ¿y tu?

Timmy: ¿y tu que crees? Pues como todos. Cuando veo las fotos y todo lo que hay subido por ahí a las redes...

Tecna: ya, ya. La próxima vez no le dejéis beber tanto.

Timmy: eh, pero sinceramente estoy mejor bombón.

Tecna: es que no se porque consientes tanto estrés.

Timmy: sabes que esto se va a acabar y...

Musa: ¿pero cuanto dura Fuente Roja?

Riven: cinco años como vosotras. Pero al igual que vosotras también nos hemos quedado ayudando a Codatorta.

Timmy: eso es.

Tecna: ¿y entonces porque piensas que se va a acabar?

Timmy: porque de momento no es que seamos fijos del todo.

Helia: hasta yo no lo soy.

Flora: pues eso habla con tu tío.

Helia: la verdad es que si. Porque llevamos años aquí.

Flora: 5 más los que lleváis desde entonces.

Brandon: entramos a los 18. Aquí no es como en Alfea. A los 23 nos graduamos y tenemos ahora 25

Musa: pues 2 años que lleváis aquí de más. Tampoco es tanto. Os harán fijos ya vereis.

Tecna: ¿de verdad puedes con todo?

Timmy: si no pudiera no lo haría. No es que quiera que esto termine pero lo otro me sirve para hacer algo diferente. Además no me negarás que te gusta que tus padres me llamen para ayudarles.

Tecna: esta bien. Claro que me gusta. Prácticamente te quieren más a ti que a mi.

Timmy: no te preocupes tanto. Eh, eso no es verdad.

Tecna: pero yo...

Timmy: tranquila.-la abracé-

Riven: bueno... ¿sabéis ya como intentar colaros en nuestras habitaciones?

Musa: podemos teletransportarnos. Pero vamos a llegar allí primero. Esta claro que todos estamos dando por hecho que no nos van a dejar. Aseguremonos de que sea verdad.

Tecna: verdad. Pero hay muchas posibilidades.

Flora: nos estamos obsesionando con esto. Parece que sólo pensemos en ello.

Musa: lo que creo es que deberíamos hacer esto más divertido.

Riven: ¿como?

Musa: tenemos que poner en aprietos a Diaspro haciéndole alguna putada. Si sólo nos teletransportaramos al final no sería divertido.

Stella: si.

Flora: claro.

Layla: así es más divertido. Y así podemos tener acción.

Tecna: cierto. Que sea un fin de semana que podamos recordar por algo más que la boda de Bloom.

Riven: me gusta.

Brandon: jajaja, por lo menos así será divertido.

Timmy: jajaja pues si.

Helia: esa víbora ya la fastidió una vez.

Stella: y ahora se va a arrepentir.

Brandon: ya se puede arrepentir toda la vida.

Musa: espero que está vez salga todo bien. Porque cada vez que vamos al castillo de alguien siempre pasa algo malo.

Stella: lo de mi padre, y después el compromiso de Sky con Diaspro.

Layla: todo por culpa de Valtor.

Tecna: supongo que saldrá bien.

Flora: esperemos.

Musa: en principio no tiene que pasar nada.

Stella: yo creo que los castillos me dan mal fario.

Brandon: pero si vives en uno.

Roy: bueno chicas, ¿como lo hacemos?

Flora: podríamos comer en casa. Porque la hora que es...

Stella: teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta empieza a las 21.30, hay que salir a las 2 de aquí para llegar allí sobre las 4. Después nos darán las habitaciones y querremos descansar un par de horas antes de pasar por la pelu y el maquillaje, ¿no chicas?

Layla: cierto.

Tecna: ¿has traído la música que te pidió Bloom?

Musa: obviamente sabes que si jajaja.

Riven: la duda ofende.

Musa: además están todas las que sonaron en la discoteca cuando la despedida.

Layla: genial.

Flora: ¿porque no grabamos la del taxi? Después de ver el video de ellos... que fuerte jajaja.

Timmy: ¿vosotras también hicisteis una canción?

Tecna: a decir verdad, nosotras las cantamos todas, jajaja. Pero hubo una que fue digna de grabar.

Musa: es igual. Cuando suene la bailamos otra vez y ya está.

Flora: es que hay muchas, jajaja.

Brandon: para haberos visto.

Helia: eso seguro. Por las fotos... muy mal, no lo pasasteis.

Flora: pues anda que vosotros.

Tecna: veamos... -improvisamos una comida rápida. La despedida traía mucha cola desde entonces- espero que está noche no os paséis tres pueblos. Que si no... con resaca incluida...

Brandon: dijo Sky que hoy no habría mucho alcohol.

Timmy: no porque él también bebe que da gusto.

Musa: no si se puede intuir.

Stella: nos encontramos a Andy.

Musa: anda pensaba que no te acordabas.

Stella: de eso si. Ahora que pasó después.

Tecna: que uno de sus amigos quería ligar con nosotras y Musa y yo le dijimos que teníamos novio.

Stella: ¿y yo que le dije?

Musa: dijiste "yo también tengo novio. Se llama... espera, ¿como se llamaba..."

Brandon: juramelo.

Tecna: como lo oyes jajaja.

Musa: si somos santas hasta que nos ponen un cubata delante.

Riven: visto lo visto...¿no pasó nada, no?

Musa: que va. Además a la despedida vas a pasartelo bien con tus amigas no a ligar. Teníamos que haber ido a Las Vegas. Lo de allí si que son copas.

Tecna: ¿te refieres al tubo ese gigante que te ponen con la pajita extra larga?

Musa: si jajaja.

Flora: a la próxima vez vamos.

Musa: oye podemos ir aunque no sea una despedida jajaja.

Stella: cuando.

Layla: cuando Bloom pueda.

Musa: vale. ¿y tu, Riven, porque me miras así?

Riven: si no es una despedida... ¿donde quedamos nosotros?

Timmy: eso. Y si alguna va tan borracha que se casa con un desconocido...

Tecna: a veces pasa... pero si es por eso podéis venir.

Brandon: claro.

Roy: genial.

Timmy: no lo digas dos veces bombón que nosotros vamos.

Riven: tendremos que salir juntos algún día, ¿no?

Musa: ¿es que no salimos con vosotros?

Riven: si. Pero a ver si después de la boda salimos o algo por la noche digo.

Musa: si. Porque no.

Stella: si. Pero vamos a otro sitio.

Tecna: viaje ya.

Flora: pero esperamos a Bloom...

Layla: y vamos a estar dos semanas a dos velas... ella está con su maridito y nosotras...

Stella: es una pena pero creo que lo entenderá.

Timmy: ellos estarán disfrutando y porque no nosotros.

Riven: Timmy tío, cuando te dije que a veces me das miedo es cierto.

Tecna: tu déjalo suelto, que ya verás...

Timmy: cariño... no hace falta que des detalles.

Riven: eh guapos, iros a un motel.

Musa: no seas malo.

Riven: no me mires así.

Musa: y si te miro así...

Riven: matame.

Timmy: y luego me dices a mí.

Brandon: dios Riven, diría que ese no eres tú.

Riven: sabes que lo soy. Puede que sea raro pero si soy yo.

Musa: tío, que vergüenza.

Stella: por favor sigue.

Flora: no os corteis.

Tecna: ya se me ha cortado el rollo.

Layla: ¿y a dónde?

Roy: no se... ¿Las Vegas? ¿Montecarlo?

Helia: uno más desenfrenado y otro más elitista.

Musa: en Las Vegas pedazo de vasos de bebida ponen.

Tecna: y que lo digas.

Stella: es donde va todo el mundo.

Flora: a mi me apetece el yate.

Musa: buah no se...

Riven: bueno ya lo pensaremos. Pero ya toca.

Timmy: se nota que has pensado, te has relajado y has vuelto mejor.

Riven: claro Timmy. A veces parar es necesario.

Brandon: ¿viste a tu padre?

Riven: si. Esta como siempre. Pero creo que él y yo empezamos a entendernos.

Roy: por fin.

Riven: eso digo yo también. En fin... ¿nos vamos? ¿habéis terminado?

Musa: si.

Stella: vamos chicos, que seguro que nos necesitan más allí que aquí.

Brandon: ¿porque dices eso?

Stella: porque tengo ganas de llegar al castillo y ver a Bloom. Que la echo de menos.

Tecna: no seas tan sentimental.

Layla: o es que tu no lo eres.

Tecna: depende de cuando.

Musa: cuando hay algún chico por enmedio.

Tecna: dejadme.

Timmy: dejalas. Oye... ¿y quien es ese chico?

Tecna: ¿que chico?

Timmy: vamos. No me digas que no lo has oído.

Tecna: pero eso es una broma. Porque al principio yo no mostraba ningún sentimiento afectivo por nadie. De amistad si pero, bueno siempre pasa algo que hace que cambies de opinión.

Timmy: supongo que si. Y...¿que es lo que...?

Tecna: cariño... luego hablamos, ¿vale? Ahora relajate y pilota la nave.

Timmy: ¿como me conoces, no?

Tecna: mejor de lo que tu piensas. Cuidado que se te empañan las gafas jajaja.

Timmy: como te coja...

Tecna: calla y pilota.

Musa: ¿oye pero quien es ese chico?

Tecna: ¿y quien va a ser?

Musa: me cuesta creer que Timmy haga o diga estas cosas.

Tecna: será un genio pero es un tío. Cuando piensan con... bueno lo que tu ya sabes... son todos iguales.

Musa: a mi, Riven me ha dicho alguna vez que a veces da miedo.

Tecna: pues si... jajaja.

Musa: eso es que te tiene ganas.

Tecna: ¿tu crees?

Musa: si. Mucho esconde este chico detrás de las gafas.

Tecna: lo que te digo es un tío. Y con el tiempo se van sabiendo y aprendiendo cosas en una relación. Todos somos inexpertos hasta que con el tiempo se aprende. Aquí no hay un manual de instrucciones.

Musa: así salen mejor las cosas.

Flora: eh, chicas, ¿que pasa? ¿De que os reis?

Tecna: de nada. Que mi novio al fin y al cabo es un hombre y por mucho que sea un genio, cuando piensa con... pues eso.

Flora: eso todos lo hacen cuando quieren más.

Musa: desde luego jajaja.

Stella: ahí es donde pierden la dulzura.

Timmy: ¿de que os reis chicas?

Tecna: de nada guapo. Despegamos, así que abrochense los cinturones.

Riven: este... vamos esta noche... yo creo cielo, que vas a tener que ponerle a su pared una barrera acústica de esas insonoras porque no quiero pensar en...

Musa: ¿en serio?

Riven: si. Jajaja. Estas que como ella se cuele en su habitación no...

Musa: madre mía. Digo yo que si es un castillo las paredes serán insonoras porque si no... jajaja. Además... Ya te digo que no van a ser los únicos en probar el morbo de hacerlo en un castillo.

Riven: yo quiero que lo sepas.

Musa: te mato.

Riven: cariño, hasta a Helia le da morbo porque ni Flora ni él, ni nosotros ni Tecna ni Timmy vivimos en un castillo.

Musa: calla y además si no sabemos si vamos a poder colarnos en vuestras habitaciones.

Flora: ¿como vamos a mantener a raya a Diaspro?

Stella: haciéndole alguna que otra jugada.

Tecna: mmmmm... interesante.

Musa: se va a enterar. Ahora... pensadlo. A ella tampoco le hará demasiada gracia que vayamos y menos que Sky y Bloom se van a casar.

Tecna: espero que ya lo haya superado.

Flora: ¿y no pueden deportarla?

Layla: a lo mejor no es divertido.

Brandon: se tendrá que acostumbrar.

Helia: porque esa mujer se complica tanto la vida.

Timmy: como si sólo hubiera un tío en todo el planeta.

Tecna: ya... por mucho que se haya enamorado de Sky, si ya sabe que es imposible que él deje a Bloom. Que se retire de la lucha o después de casados esto puede acabar mal.

Musa: peor para ella. Puedes aguantar un poco pero... cuando ves que ya es imposible...-mire a Riven. Con él me había pasado de otra manera, pero al final sabía que iba a volver. Por eso esperé un poco más-

Riven: ven anda. Sé lo que estás pensando.

Musa:-apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Riven- pero yo sabía que ibas a volver.

Riven: ya te lo dije.

Musa: además nunca quitaste nuestra foto. Se supone que habíamos roto.

Riven: ya pero éramos amigos y yo te seguía queriendo.

Musa: ya y yo. Y me alivió mucho que no la quitaras. Empecé a buscar por todas partes por si te había dado por quitar las fotos que teníamos juntos.

Riven: la verdad es que no las iba a quitar. Porque quería ver si lo nuestro funcionaba. La verdad es que mi familia me ha ayudado a volver antes. Y a saber que te seguía queriendo tener a mi lado.

Musa: eres un cielo.

Riven: por tu culpa.

Musa: podemos hablar esto en algún hueco que tengamos solos. Es que me gusta hablar así contigo pero estas cosas sabes que nos llevan a eso que tu llamas "nuestra atmósfera particular"

Riven: claro. Así es como acabamos... Ya sabes como.

Musa: si. Jeje.-me senté encima de él y le besé-

Riven: te como. Pero para porque si no...

Stella: oye chicos... esto está muy bien pero cortaros un poco.

Brandon: tu también tienes ganas rubia.

Stella: oye Brandon... ya basta, ¿no?

Brandon: ¿van a estar tus padres?

Stella: si. Pero ellos sólo vienen a la boda.

Roy: y los tuyos entonces también.

Layla: si.

Musa: o sea que a la boda vienen también los reyes y reinas.

Stella: claro. Es una boda real.

Tecna: pero a dormir no se quedan.

Brandon: no creo. No hay sitio para todos.

Timmy: pero digo yo que llegarán esta noche.

Flora: estarán en el cóctel de bienvenida.

Stella: pero no todos, sólo algunos. Mis padres llegan esta noche pero tarde, así que no vienen.

Helia: he oído que esta noche se pueden contemplar estrellas fugaces.

Flora: podíamos verlas un rato. Además en el jardín que estará despejado... debe ser una pasada.

Musa: le preguntaremos a Bloom.

Tecna: a mi me gustaría mucho verlas.

Timmy: y a mi. Si lo hubiéramos sabido podría haberme traído el telescopio.

Tecna: eso hubiera sido interesante.

Musa: aunque creo que no nos deberíamos quedar mucho.

Flora: no ya pero una hora...

Layla: claro.

Timmy: bueno chicos nos queda 1 hora para llegar.

Stella: ¿sólo?

Brandon: claro. A lo tonto ha pasado la mitad del tiempo del viaje.

Stella: mejor porque quiero llegar ya.

Musa: y yo.

Riven: y si no dejan...

Musa: pues no lo sabemos, pero tampoco es que vayamos a dormir mucho.

Riven: ya pero el tiempo que estemos en la habitación que sea contigo.

Musa: no me dejes con las ganas jajaja. Oye una cosa... ¿cuando mañana tengamos que salir al escenario a decir algo de los novios... habéis pensado algo?

Stella: ostras.

Brandon: es verdad.

Layla: pero salimos de uno en uno, con nuestra pareja... el grupo junto chicas por un lado y chico por otro.

Tecna: esa opción la veo mejor.

Flora: ¿y tenemos que cantar?

Musa: no.

Stella: ¿es que querías cantar?

Flora: no. Pero si hay que hablar de Bloom... el grupo también fue una parte de su vida al igual que la de Sky.

Helia: es verdad. Y bueno y de la nuestra también.

Musa: si que es verdad.

Tecna: eh Musa, ¿recuerdas cuando decía a que éramos las Winx porque las Spice Girls ya estaban inventadas?

Musa: es verdad. Es que cada vez que escucho o veo el video de "Wannabe" es acordarme de vosotras y decir madre mía si se parecen.

Riven: jajaja. Pero sois una más.

Musa: es que esto empezó antes de que Layla llegara. Lo que pasa es que Mel B se parece más a Layla.

Layla: cuántas veces lo habrás dicho. O a Beyoncé.

Roy: muy bueno jajajaja. Eh pues esto quedaría bien que lo dijerais.

Tecna: claro. Son ideas para mañana.

Helia: eh pues le das un aire.

Flora: más que yo si. Es que cuando hacíamos noches de chicas entre las cinco las imitabamos. Y la verdad es que yo no me parezco tanto pero bueno jajaja. Luego era Jennifer Lopez.

Layla: me lo dijisteis.

Helia: eres ingeniosa.

Musa: si eh... jajajaja.

Stella: ¿entonces Geri Halliway es rubia o pelirroja?

Tecna: que yo sepa más bien pelirroja. Y a veces rubia también. Pero pelirroja porque la rubia es Emma Bunton.

Stella: claro porque siempre era yo.

O Lady Gaga.

Musa: lo de Lady Gaga es porque tus primeros diseños eran tan estrafalarios como ella. Y porque habia un vestido que era clavado al que lleva en "poker face"

Brandon: tengo que verlo.

Riven: ¿entonces quien es cada una?

Musa: ¿de las Spice Girls?

Riven: si.

Musa: Mel B es Layla, cuando no estaba era Flora pero ahora ha pasado a ser Geri Halliway compartido con Bloom. Emma Bunton es Stella, Tecna es Victoria y yo Mel C.

Roy: mira en verdad se parecen.

Riven: es verdad. ¿Por que no las imitais?

Musa: eh... pues...

Stella: si.

Tecna: molaría.

Timmy: jajaja. Estaría bueno veros. Nunca os hemos visto imitarlas.

Tecna: porque era demasiado personal.

Riven: ya podríais haberlo hecho.

Musa: ¿y os acordáis de los Backstreet Boys?

Stella: oh por favor...

Flora: no me digas más jajaja.

Layla: oh Dios mío.

Musa: demasiado. Bloom diría que Nick Carter se parece a Sky.

Stella: es verdad jajaja. No si sabíamos sacar parecidos razonables. Aunque a veces era difícil en cierto modo si que nos salían.

Tecna: pero si.

Riven: tenéis para todos jajaja. Vamos dime quien soy yo.

Timmy: eso venga.

Helia: sorprenderme.

Musa: Kevin es Riven, AJ es Brandon, Brian es Timmy y Howie es Helia. Nos guiamos por el video de "everybody". No es quizá tanto el parecido pero si que vimos algo para decir quien era cada uno. Si queréis imitarlos tu puedes sustituir a Sky haciendo de Nick Carter.

Brandon: mucho nos estais pidiendo.

Riven: ¿y vosotras que?

Musa: vale hagamos un trato. Nosotras imitamos a las Spice Girls si vosotros imitais a los Backstreet boys.

Riven: me parece justo.

Brandon: está bien.

Timmy: acepto.

Helia: ok.

Roy: genial. ¿y vosotras?

Layla: claro.

Musa: si.

Tecna: claro.

Stella: pero lo hacemos.

Musa: claro mañana. Cuando salgamos a decir algo así como "bueno conocimos a la novia..." y esas cosas que se dicen.

Tecna: si. Mira, estamos llegando.

Timmy: ¿y a parte de Victoria, algún parecido más?

Tecna: a Pink.

Timmy: vamos que... Vamos tenéis parecido a todo lo que aparece.

Tecna: jajaja. Se ve que si. Investigalo si quieres.

Timmy: lo haré. A ver los grupos los conozco pero lo tengo que ver detenidamente.

Tecna: si jajaja.

Timmy: aterrizamos señores.

Stella: por fin.

Musa: suelo firme.

Riven: creo que todo está preparado para esta noche y sobre todo para mañana.

Timmy: si porque la boda intuyo que será en el jardín donde fue la ceremonia del aniversario.

Stella: ¿os acordáis del laberinto de arbustos?

Layla: corrimos huyendo de los guardias.

Stella: y ahí fue cuando salve a mi padre y gané el enchantix.

Musa: si pues no sabía como íbamos a salir de allí.

Flora: demasiada suerte tuvimos.

Helia: pero al final todo salió bien.

Flora: cierto.

Musa: bajemos.

Stella: mira Sky está allí. Una cosa Brandon, tu te conoces el palacio. Tienes que guiarnos.

Brandon: claro princesa.

Sky: ¡chicos!

Brandon: ¡tio!

Timmy: ¿como te sientes a unas pocas horas de dejar de estar soltero?

Sky: asumiendo lo que se me viene encima.

Riven: tampoco puede ser tan malo cuando la gente se sigue casando.

Musa: ¿y Bloom?

Sky: con su madre. Cuando os vayáis a preparar estará con vosotras.

Tecna: pero...¿vosotros no deberíais estar ya casados. No queríais csdaros en primavera?

Sky: no pudimos. Pero para San Lorenzo y la lluvia de perseidas está incluso mejor.

Diaspro: vaya veo que ya habéis llegado.

Stella: pues si. Ya estamos aquí. ¿te molesta?

Diaspro: no. Que va.

Flora: ya.

Brandon: te veo tranquila. ¿alguien te esta bajando los humos?

Diaspro: oye...

Brandon: déjalo. Haya paz. Hasta para las garrapatas.

Diaspro: bueno yo había venido para acompañaros a las que van a ser vuestras habitaciones durante estos dos días.

Timmy: claro. Vamos allá.

Tecna: tranquilo. No cantes victoria.

Timmy: pero si ya se lo que hay.

Tecna: ¿pero has escaneado el castillo?

Timmy: mejor he intentado hackear la tablet donde tiene la lista de donde vamos. Simplemente para verlo. Creo que vamos a estar separados.

Tecna: me lo imaginaba.

Musa: ¿sabéis algo?

Riven: ¿que has descubierto Timmy?

Timmy: tenemos el problema del que venimos hablando desde hace un tiempo.

Flora: es que lo sabía.

Helia: y aún así... yo no se si...

Flora: ahora no te eches atrás.

Riven: eso tío.

Musa: algo podremos hacer.

Diaspro: vamos. Por aquí.

Tecna: muy buena cielo.

Timmy: tampoco he hecho ninguna maravilla. De hecho no puedo hacerlo. Hay algo. Un sistema muy poderoso que hace que no pueda modificar el reparto.

Tecna: o sea que has intentado modificar el reparto. ¿te he dicho que te quiero?

Timmy: ¿el que mi vida?

Tecna: que eres un genio. Y que te quiero.

Musa: ¿a que viene tanto roce?

Tecna: ha intentado entrar en la tablet y modificar las habitaciones pero hay algo que hace que sea imposible.

Musa: buen intento tío. Eres genial.

Riven: si las paredes no son insonoras...

Musa: porque dais por hecho que...

Riven: joder... porque me apetece mucho. Y sabes que cuando estamos juntos de cachondeito en la misma habitación terminamos... ya sabes.

Stella: perdona Riven. Te robo a tu chica. Mirad chicas. ¿no es genial?

Layla: impresionante.

Flora: no había visto el palacio tan impresionante desde la fiesta del aniversario.

Timmy: y luego dices que no te gusta contar o que es íntimo lo que hacéis entre los dos.

Riven: es cierto pero tio confiesa, a que tu... también...

Timmy:-me acerqué a Riven mientras las chicas se distrajeron- ¿y tu que crees?

Riven: pues eso.

Brandon: tu y todos.

Diaspro: ya hemos llegado. Bueno, os cuento. Por órdenes reales ya se que sois pareja todos los que estáis aquí pero tengo órdenes de que estéis en habitaciones separadas.

Stella: ¿y eso porqué? Ni que fuéramos a estropear algo.

Diaspro: sólo cumplo órdenes.

Brandon: y si hacemos una excepción.

Diaspro: no puedo.

Riven: vamos.

Diaspro: no lo intentéis chicos.

Musa: entonces... estas son, ¿no?

Diaspro: si. Bueno os dejo que os instaleis.

Stella: claro.-vi que se quedaba allí parada- ¿a esto le llamas dejar que nos acomodemos?

Diaspro: y que pensabas que iba a dejar el pasillo sólo. Y además no estoy yo sola. Ellos vigilarán el cumplimiento de las obligaciones.

Musa: bueno chicos luego nos vemos.

Stella: lo mismo digo.

Flora: adiós.

Tecna: ahora hablamos.-entramos cada una a su habitación. Yo que no era princesa ni nada estaba entusiasmada. Pero me faltaba algo. Yo quería estar con Timmy-

Whattsapp "la boda real":

Tecna: con que íbamos a hacer jugaditas eh...

Musa: ya veo.

Stella: no pensaba que fuera tan lista.

Timmy: con decirte que tiene algo en la tablet que es imposible hackearla...

Riven: Musa, ¿no dijisteis de teletransportaros?

Musa: si. Yo creo que es la única opción que tenemos. Las jugadas se las podemos ir haciendo pero vamos que es más lista que nosotros.

Flora: a lo mejor se lo imaginaria.

Stella: lo que no me cuadra de todo esto es que si aquí nadie va a llegar virgen al matrimonio... ni los que se casan mañana tampoco...

Musa: ¿entonces porque tanta censura?

Tecna: no se... querrán protegerse. Esto es como en mi casa. Pero yo ahí lo entiendo, mis padres me vigilan a todas horas cuando mi novio está por allí, pero aquí que nadie va a estar pendiente de nosotros... así que...

Timmy: pero una cosa en casa con tus padres y otra en un castillo.

Brandon: pero hasta todos pensamos que se trata de lo mismo. Que queremos estar juntos para...

Stella: y dormir se ve que no cuenta. La próxima vez me fabrico un anillo.

Musa: jajaja, muy buena. O quien sabe...

Flora: eso digo, quien sabe.

Tecna: son reyes...

Helia: pero nadie se tiene porque enterar de lo que hacemos.

Riven: las reglas son para romperlas, ¿no?

Tecna: oye... Flora... que te iba a decir... ¿tu no tienes esporas del sueño o algo así?

Flora: si. Podría hacer que duerman desde unas horas hasta el día siguiente.

Musa: genial. Pero luego más tarde. Como además nadie puede entrar en las habitaciones ni grabar, porque es ilegal y se supone que están ocupadas...

Tecna: claro. Lógicamente nadie puede entrar en una habitación ocupada. Las podemos usar como vestidor y para ducharnos mientras dormimos en otro sitio.

Stella: exacto.

Layla: sois brillantes.

Stella: por supuesto y luminosas.

Brandon: venga Stella déjalo ya. ¿nos avisais?

Musa: claro. Ahora vamos a comprobar todo y a instalarnos y nos vemos más tarde.

Riven: me parece bien. Si necesitas algo avisame.

Musa: sí. Tranquilo. Sin ningún problema.

Stella: ya nos vemos.

Fin del whatsapp.

Daphne: tus amigos ya están aquí.

Bloom: tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

Daphne: Sky los ha visto antes.

Bloom: jo... que envidia

Daphne: ahora verás a las winx.

Bloom: si por favor.

Daphne: no te estreses. "Stressed out".

Bloom: como la canción de twenty one pilots.

Daphne: exacto.

Stella: obviamente esto no es como mi habitación de Solaria pero no está mal.

Musa: en la vida había soñado con algo así.

Tecna: wow, a todo se acostumbra uno. Supongo.

Layla: Andros es genial pero esto... no se, no me sorprende tanto pero es genial.

Flora: que pasada. Es sentirse como una princesa.

Brandon: esto es una versión mejorada de mi habitación cuando dormía aquí.

Riven: supongo que aquí no se está tan mal, pero... ¿no es muy grande la cama para dormir sólo?

Timmy: esto está muy bien... pero esta vacío sin ella.

Roy: es como en Andros pero en otro planeta.

Helia: nunca me acostumbraré a tanto lujo.

Dos horas más tarde...

Stella: vamos chicas. Daros prisa.

Musa: será la primera vez que sales la primera.

Flora: es cierto. Siempre hay que esperarte.

Stella: por una vez y os quejáis.

Tecna: estará Bloom esperando.

Layla: cierto. A que la cama se queda vacía.

Musa: pues ya ves.

Bloom: ¡chicas!

Stella: ¡Bloom!

Flora: pero mi niña.

Tecna: ¿nos echabas de menos?

Bloom: mucho.

Musa: ¿como estás?

Bloom: genial. ¿y tu? ¿todo bien con Riven? Por lo poco que he visto desde que volvisteis parece que todo va bien.

Musa: inmejorable. Genial. Te contaría millones de cosas pero estoy genial y super enamorada, mejor que nunca.

Bloom: me alegro muchísimo porque te lo mereces. Ya he visto en Facebook, Twitter y en Instagram que estáis mejor que nunca pero quería preguntar. O sea que desde que se fue... cuando ha vuelto esta vamos...

Musa: impresionante.

Bloom: es que después de la despedida... no te he visto. Aunque estabais juntos pero no sabía que estabais tan bien.

Musa: es que cuando la despedida llevábamos una semana. Ahora llevamos un mes y algo más y la verdad es que como ya había estado con él antes a pesar de todo... es como si nunca hubiera cortado con él. De hecho él nunca ha borrado los recuerdos que teníamos juntos por muchos meses que hayamos estado distanciados.

Bloom: genial es que me alegro tanto.

Tecna: ¿todo bien? Sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Bloom: tranquilas chicas. Le quiero y me voy a casar con él. Es lo que quiero. Y lo que siempre he soñado.

Tecna: pues entonces adelante.

Stella: hoy relajate. Que la boda es mañana. Hoy es la última noche de soltera. Así que podemos hacer una segunda despedida aunque sea aquí.

Bloom: que están mis padres... y los de mi novio. Y es su casa.

Flora: ¿los 4?

Bloom: si. Mike y Vanessa y Oritel y Marion. Además de como te he dicho de los reyes de Heraklyon puesto que estamos aquí. En su casa.

Musa: pero podemos pasarlo bien, ¿no?

Layla: eso si.

Bloom: claro.

Tecna: que bien.

Bloom: y Timmy... ¿va todo bien?

Tecna: claro. Todo estupendo. Como mis padres le piden ayuda en sus proyectos, le veo más. Y yo encantada. Además yo creo que mis padres casi que quieren más a mi novio que a mi.

Bloom: ni en broma. Sólo que tratan a Timmy como el hijo que nunca han tenido.

Tecna: eso si.

Layla: ¿quien es la que dijo que si su padre quería algo llamaba directamente a su novio?

Musa: yo. Es verdad. Mi padre se lleva de vez en cuando con Riven pero cuando estamos juntos por ahí llama a mi novio antes que a mi. Pero bueno si es para acercarles es genial.

Layla: pues si. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Musa: puede que en el pasado Riven fuera un gilipollas. Pero conmigo siempre ha sido maravilloso. Por eso siempre he querido seguir adelante. No rompiamos porque él fuera malo conmigo, supongo que se distraia demasiado y no cuidaba lo nuestro y también había que conocerle. Todos tenemos un pasado y el suyo ha sido difícil.

Stella: bueno que muchacha...¿bien todo?

Bloom: no lo sé.

Musa: ya verás como sale bien.

Bloom: a ver yo estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer pero tengo miedo.

Stella: no es miedo. Estas nerviosa. Sólo es eso.

Bloom: y porque sólo lo estoy yo.

Musa: por que los chicos lo llevan por dentro. Ellos también están nerviosos. A su manera. Pero si.

Bloom: si tu lo dices...

Tecna: que si no te estreses.

Oritel: ¿como van mis chicas favoritas?

Musa: Majestad.

Oritel: déjate las formas. Sois las mejores amigas de mi hija y por eso sólo quiero que me llameis Oritel.

Tecna: esta bien pero de nos hace raro entiendalo.

Oritel: lo entiendo. Bueno no os molesto más.

Brandon: tío, dime una cosa.

Riven: ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Timmy: estas en período de descuento.

Sky: en la despedida juré, aun bajo los efectos del alcohol que me iba a casar y así lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que tomarme algo más fuerte que una tila para aplacar los nervios, el estrés que supone las obligaciones reales, Fuente Roja, el preparar un acontecimiento así... esto es una locura.

Roy: así se habla.

Helia: tranquilo si sólo es eso... Además relajate, que esto no sucede todos los días.

Sky: eso es cierto.

Brandon: animate.

Timmy: muchos dicen que el matrimonio es el principio del fin de una relación.

Sky: gracias Timmy por el consejo.

Helia: o el principio de una nueva vida.

Sky: casi que me quedo con esa opción.

Riven: en serio la gente se pone así por casarse...

Sky: por que es un paso importante.

Roy: te preocupas demasiado.

Sky: esto es una locura. Pensar en todo lo que hemos vivido. En todos los años que llevamos juntos y ahora estamos a punto de sellar para siempre esta relación.

Brandon: eso es señal de que todo por lo que habéis luchado funciona y que llega un momento en que necesitas más. Y una de esas cosas es el matrimonio.

Sky: ahora mismo no que como estar.

Roy: tranquilo tío que no pasa nada.

Riven: eso tío. Respira. Eres el primero, pero seguro que iremos cayendo todos los demás.

Brandon: seguramente. Pero de momento no. No es que no quiera pero no tengo prisa.

Timmy: y yo tampoco. Yo por ejemplo quiero vivir con ella.

Riven: y yo. Eso es lo primero para mi.

Helia: pero en magix, en vuestros planetas de origen...

Riven: en principio en magix. El trabajo lo tenemos aquí.

Timmy: exacto. Siempre podemos viajar a Zenith o a donde sea. Además mi familia vive en magix.

Sky: pues yo aquí en palacio aunque mientras trabajemos los dos en magix...

Brandon: pero ya tenéis piso, ¿no?

Sky: bueno si. Y luego tenemos los pisos compartidos en Gardenia. De cuando estuvimos de misión en ls tierra.

Brandon: cierto.

Sky: ¿estáis?

Timmy:si.

Brandon: estáis estupendo. Me muero por ver a Stella.

Timmy: seguro que están preciosas.

Riven: uf... espero que no me deje con las ganas.

Roy: madre mía. Jajaja. Si ya son preciosas de por si...

Helia: supongo que lo mejor será mañana.

Tecna: te queda estupendo el amarillo Musa.

Musa: y a ti el azul.

Flora: ¿que tal el verde?

Bloom: preciosa.

Stella: ¿y el rosa?

Musa: dulce para las rubias pero genial.

Layla: tu que acostumbras a ir de morado, ¿que tal?

Tecna: preciosa.

Bloom: estáis todas estupendas.

Musa: pues tu más.

Stella: es que la novia es la novia.

Flora: y mañana los largos.

Musa: seguro que los chicos también van guapos.

Flora: seguro. Con su americana. Miralos si están ahí abajo. Bajemos.

Stella: vamos.

Brandon: mira quien viene por ahí.

Riven: madre mía.

Musa: ¿te gusta?

Riven: si no me gustara...

Musa: ¿en que estas pensando?

Riven: cosas mías.

Musa: y esas cosas... ¿tienen que ver con esta noche?

Riven: pues claro.

Timmy: seré científico pero...

Tecna: no hace falta ser un genio para que te guste como va vestida una chica.

Timmy: perdona, a mi me gusta la mía. Pero no es como vas si no porque me encantas.

Tecna:-me besó sin más- para por favor. Oye, no te reconozco.

Timmy: que pasa, ¿es que no te gusta?

Tecna: cielo ya sabes que soy... un poco reservada para las muestras de afecto en público pero si que me gusta.

Timmy: tranquila. Es que no me he podido resistir.

Tecna: tu estas demasiado raro.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: que nos conocemos.

Musa: tenéis todos la misma cara. ¿que pasa?

Stella: eso digo yo. Aquí pasa algo.

Brandon: ¿que va a pasar?

Flora: algo. Y yo creo que se porque están tan cariñosos esta noche.

Helia: pero si sabes que soy así.

Layla: anda vamos. Que bien copa de bienvenida.

Musa: genial. ¿En todos los castillos es igual?

Stella: si quieres si. No tiene por que ser todo igual. Parecido.

Musa: la otra vez no hubo, ¿no?

Layla: entre que Stella quería darle una tunda a Cassandra y a su horrible hija... Y luego hechizo Diaspro a Sky y tuvimos que huir... la verdad es que no me pude fijar.

Riven: hubo copa pero la que le dio Disparo a Sky.

Flora: a parte.

Tecna: eh, aquí acaba nuestra santidad.

Musa: jajaja, pues ya ves.

Riven: eh, no te pases.

Timmy: ya sabemos que no sois santas pero...

Tecna: tranquilo. No te preocupes tanto bombón.

Timmy: eh, así es como te llamo yo.

Tecna: y que más te da cielo.

Riven: oye ya está bien. Anda vamos.

Stella: wow... nunca había visto esta sala.

Tecna: yo creo que no te acuerdas.

Flora: es cierto. Es donde estuvimos cuando Sky dejó a Bloom antes de ir a Havram. Cuando Oritel montó todo ese rollo de las citas a ciegas. Pero menos mal que apareció Sky y nos lo aclaró todo. Porque si no creo que me daba algo.

Musa: Bloom estaba furiosa. Y nos pidió que la pusiéramos fea. Jajaja.

Stella: si pero aún así el primer pretendiente no la dejaba en paz. Además Tecna es todo tuyo. Tu lo viste primero.

Tecna: oye... que yo ya tenía novio. Y lo sigo teniendo.

Stella: es verdad pero es que el escudero nos engañó.

Tecna: anda Stella eso me suena.

Stella: si algo tiene que ver con mi historia personal.

Tecna: por eso lo digo.

Stella: eres muy mala, ¿no?

Tecna: mucho. No lo sabes tu bien.

Musa: ¿ya has bebido?

Tecna: era champagne. Lo que nos han dado en la puerta.

Sky: eh, chicos. Pasad.

Brandon: todo bien.

Sky: si.

Riven: disfruta tus últimas horas de libertad.

Timmy: ¿estas seguro?

Sky: que si Timmy. Escucha yo no se si vas a llegar al matrimonio. Parece que el que no estés seguro eres tú.

Timmy: es una broma. Yo... pues ya veremos. Todo a su tiempo.

Tecna: que pasa.

Timmy: nada.

Helia: no te preocupes. Cuando uno de nuestros amigos se casa es normal que nosotros nos pongamos un poco pesados para que el novio llegue a la boda lo más seguro posible.

Timmy: eso es.

Tecna: bueno... estupendo. Pero no sé... los hombres sois tan... complicados.

Timmy: y por eso os gustamos tanto.

Helia: tío, ¿porque nunca dejas de sorprenderme?

Tecna: eh, a la que debe sorprender es a mí.

Helia: pero nosotros que vivimos con el todos los días... Y que le conocemos desde el principio...

Timmy: todos cambiamos.

Bloom: hola chicas, sentaros por aquí.

Musa: estupendo. Majestad.

Oritel: mira que os lo he dicho.

Marion: no seas tan duro con ellas. No tienes costumbre.

Musa: yo no desde luego.

Flora: ni yo. Pero sabe. Tampoco se vive mal.

Marion: a todos nos gustaría escapar de un castillo de vez en cuando.

Tecna: ¿en serio?

Marion: somos humanas.

Vanessa: supongo que las mujeres con sueños especiales. O que les gusta hacer cosas... no les gusta estar en un castillo.

Stella: hasta yo me escapaba.

Layla: yo también.

Bloom: yo no lo sabía. Pero a veces también quieres huir.

Dapnhe: lo sé y yo. Pero bueno aquí tampoco se está mal. O en Domino.

Thoren: te acostumbras.

Brandon: yo que he vivido aquí mucho tiempo... nunca me he acostumbrado.

Riven: porque a lo mejor eres consciente de que no es lo tuyo.

Brandon: pertenezco a la Guardia de Herackyon. Pero en Fuente Roja se está mucho mejor. Tienes libertad con las motos y las naves. Puedes salir con chicas... no se es diferente.

Stella: espera... ¿salir con chicas?

Brandon: contigo Stella. Si sabes que no hay nadie más que tu.

Stella: eso espero.

Layla: en el castillo estas aislada de todo. Y a veces necesitas salir. Fue cuando llegué a la aldea de las pixies y lo demás ya lo sabéis... Lord Darkar las secuestró y llegué a Alfea.

Roy: siempre se te ha quedado pequeño el palacio. Te lo digo que te conozco.

Layla: sí.

Musa: a veces es mejor una vida sencilla. No tiene porque estar exenta de problemas, de pérdidas, pero en fin, que si eres lo suficiente fuerte para no sufrir...

Riven: lo dicen por...

Musa: ya sabes lo que hay detrás de mí...

Riven: vamos no saques ahora eso. Tu misma dices que has podido superar cosas porque has aprendido a ser fuerte.

Musa: es cierto. No me gustan estas cosas siempre acabas hablando de tonterías de estas.

Tecna: vamos. Bebe. Y no delires mas.

Musa: eso es lo que debería de hacer pero mañana no quiero tener resaca, jajaja.

Bloom: ¿seguro que estais bien?

Riven: si.

Musa: si. Si no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Tecna: a esta se le olvida todo en cuanto haya música.

Riven: me imagino.

Flora: bueno y vosotros que.

Bloom: aquí. No se ni como estoy.

Stella: tranquila. De verdad os ponéis locos o mejor dicho enfermos para casaros.

Bloom: es que quieres que todo salga bien.

Musa: ya, ya. Tomate una copa o algo antes de cruzar el pasillo al altar.

Tecna: cuando empieces a beber de te olvida.

Bloom: tampoco hay mucha cosa.

Musa: algo hay.

Layla: luego te marcas "un taxi" y se te va todo.

Bloom: buah ya ves.

Sky: en serio eso necesito verlo.

Musa: ¿pero sabes cual es la canción?

Sky: si.

Riven: para no saber cual es.

Timmy: si la ponen en todas partes.

Tecna: eso es verdad.

Musa: eh, ¿os acordáis de la peli de mamma mía?

Tecna: si desde que sabemos lo de la boda llevamos con las semejanzas y los puntos suspensivos... jajaja.

Riven: ¿en serio?

Brandon: ¿y en que se parece?

Musa: menos que no estamos en las islas griegas... bueno resulta que el novio se llama Sky también y ella tiene 3 padres en vez de dos y la madre y las amigas tienen un grupo de música.

Bloom: tío que malas sois.

Sky: es sólo casualidad. Lo del grupo lo tienen las amigas de la novia.

Stella: con la novia. Eso que no se te olvide.

Sky: es cierto.

Stella: pero mola. ¿Y como era lo del diario?

Musa: déjame que piense... era algo así como "17 de julio, ¡vaya noche!" "Sam me llevó en barca a la isla, bailamos en la playa, nos besamos en la playa, y puntos suspensivos"

Stella: ese era uno. El otro era "4 de agosto, ¡vaya noche! Bill ha llegado en moto pero aún sigo emocionada con Sam. Bill es un tío sensacional, divertidisimo. Una cosa ha llevado a la otra y puntos suspensivos"

Flora: y después era "11 de agosto, Harry ha aparecido y ha decidido enseñarme la isla. Es tan comprensivo que no lo he podido evitar y puntos suspensivos"

Helia:-me acerqué al oído de mi novia- dejad los puntos suspensivos que si no te voy a dar a ti puntos suspensivos.

Flora: damelos jajaja.

Riven: tío me estáis dejando con las ganas.

Brandon: y a mí.

Roy: callaros ya.

Timmy: tías que se me empañan las gafas.

Sky: que suerte vais a tener.

Brandon: no te creas.

Bloom: ¿porque lo dices?

Stella: ¿ah, que no sabéis nada?

Sky: no.

Musa: ¿que?

Riven: ¿en serio?

Sky: espera... ¿que está pasando?

Tecna: -baje el todo de voz para que no me oyera nadie- que por mucho que seamos pareja... creo que vamos a tener que dormir solos. Unos enfrente de otros y con unas medidas impresionantes de seguridad.

Bloom: eso es cosa de Diaspro. Ella era la que se encarga de la organización del palacio pero no sabía que... escuchadme haced lo que os de la gana.

Sky: eso han sido mis padres pero... podéis hacer lo que queráis pero hacerlo bien.

Flora: está bien.

Musa: gracias.

Riven: menos mal.

Tecna: uf... ¿vosotros salís luego a ver la lluvia de estrellas?

Bloom: no creo.

Sky: que va. Nosotros nos retiramos. Podéis quedaros hasta cuando queráis. Pero dormid algo.

Stella: estupendo.

Brandon: supongo que vosotros no podréis veros hasta el altar.

Bloom: esta claro.

Tecna: bueno entonces hay más posibilidades de... bueno eso.

Timmy: claro. Lo que habíamos hablado. Os teletransportaros y ya está.

Tecna: sí.

Sky: bueno. Quiero que me presteis atención.

Erendon: adelante.

Sky: espero que esto no parezca una boda gitana pero aquí es costumbre que la noche antes de la boda los novios celebren esta fiesta de pedida para la gente más allegada ya que mañana habrá mucha gente. Y por eso en mi nombre y en el de mi prometida la damos la bienvenida a Herackyon. Ahora estamos un poco más relajados y deseando que llegue mañana para sellar nuestro amor con este matrimonio. Os damos las gracias por compartir con nosotros está felicidad, así que espero que lo paséis bien y disfrutéis. ¿algo que añadir?

Bloom: que noches gracias por todo y nada, lo demás lo has dicho todo tú.

Stella: ¿brindamos?

Layla: sí.

Bloom: ala chicos ya podemos levantarnos.

Brandon: barra libre.

Musa: bien.

Riven: ataquemos.

Timmy: ¿que quieres amor?

Tecna: a parte de a ti... algo con ron.

Timmy: esta bien. Aquí tienes.

Tecna: gracias guapo.

Timmy: pero que ganas te tengo.

Tecna: parate. ¿pero a ti que te pasa?- no me dio tiempo a quitarme el vaso porque mi novio me estaba metiendo la lengua-

Musa: madre mía como están estos dos.

Riven: nunca le había visto así.

Stella: menuda tela. Niña, enchufa la música.

Musa: claro. Tecna, vamos.

Tecna: joder como está Timmy de tonto.

Musa: todos están iguales. Riven está también demasiado cariñoso.

Stella: y Brandon.

Flora: y Helia también.

Layla: dale. Si... el taxi.

Tecna: vamos.

Timmy: eh vamos a ver.

Riven: cuando las ves disfrutar así...

Timmy: desde luego.

Helia: dejalas no se casa una de ellas todos los días.

Brandon: ni uno de nosotros tampoco.

Roy: ah que así es como se baila la famosa canción.

Sky: eh, pues nuestro vídeo lleva un montón de visitas.

Riven: es genial.

Timmy: somos muy grandes cuando queremos.

Sky: y que lo digas.

Brandon: es horrible.

Roy: es genial.

Brandon: claro por que no sales tú. Sólo te limitaste a grabar.

Timmy: pero si no lo haces mal.

Brandon: jaja eso habría que verlo.

Riven: lo importante es que a nuestras chicas les guste y a ellas les gusta y les divierte.

Roy: eso.

Layla: ¿oye por que no bailais?

Riven: vamos si queréis.

Timmy: no nos vamos a quedar pegados a la barra toda la noche.

Brandon: ¿cuantas copas llevas?

Timmy: tres. Pero ya no vemos más que mañana...

Riven: yo tampoco bebo más.

Brandon: Stella, ¿lo estas pasando bien?

Stella: por supuesto Brandon. -bailamos y disfrutamos con los chicos. La música acabó- bueno salimos a fuera.

Brandon: si.

Bloom: descansad chicos. Que mañana es un día intenso.

Sky: ya nos vemos.

Bloom: Sky, estoy nerviosa.

Sky: te acompaño a tu cuarto. Por lo menos para estar un rato más contigo.

Bloom: madre mía. No quiero imaginar cuando llegue ese momento.

Sky: tienes ganas.

Bloom: muchas. Nada me hace más feliz que ser tu mujer.

Sky: amor. Nos vemos mañana en el altar. Que descanses.

Bloom: igualmente.

Sky: adiós. Buenas noches.-la besé y me marché. Ya no podría verla hasta que casi fuera mi mujer-

Bloom: madre mía.

Daphne: tranquila Bloom. Relájate.

Bloom: espero poder.

Daphne: ya verás como sí.

Bloom: buenas noches.

Musa: he visto una.

Tecna: dicen que este año es cuando mejor se van a ver.

Timmy: si. Eso dicen. Mira. ¿la has visto cari?

Tecna: si.

Helia: a que es bonito.

Flora: mucho.

Brandon: no te duermas Stella.

Stella: no me estoy durmiendo.

Brandon: si lo estabas haciendo.

Stella: déjalo o me cabreo y no tienes tu premio.

Brandon: vale, vale. Ya lo dejo.

Timmy: mira otra.

Tecna: ¿has pedido un deseo?

Timmy: si. Pero es secreto.

Tecna: ya. No te iba a preguntar que era.

Riven: ¿cuantas has visto?

Musa: unas... 5 o así.

Layla: una cosa... yo creo que deberíamos subirnos ya.

Roy: pues si.

Timmy: que si no mañana...

Tecna: veamos como sorteamos a los guardias.

Riven: meteros en la habitación y teletransportaros.

Musa: buena idea. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.-llegamos a las habitaciones y los guardias estaban en la puerta. Así que entramos en nuestras habitaciones. Una, dos y tres. ¡winx zoomix!- Riven, ya estoy aquí.

Riven: ¿aún funcionan las alas del believix?

Musa: si.

Tecna: hola cielo.

Timmy: ya eres toda para mi.

Tecna: y no voy a poner resistencia. Eso si las gafas me las quedo yo.

Timmy: sólo las estaba limpiando.

Tecna: o se han empañado. A ti en vez de subirsete... eso. Se te empañan las gafas cuando quieres tema, ¿no?

Timmy: se ve que si.

Brandon: princesa.

Stella: aquí me tienes.

Helia: Flora.

Flora: soy toda tuya.

Roy: estas más guapa de lo normal o me lo parece.

Layla: eso es tu imaginación.

Riven: ¿estas segura de que las paredes son insonoras?

Musa: al 100%

Riven: Flora, ¿les ha puesto las esporas?

Musa: si. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Helia: Flora... las esporas...

Flora: se las he echado. Están durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Tecna: nunca te había visto así de cariñoso.

Timmy: porque te tengo ganas.

Tecna: demuestralo.

Continuará...

(Imaginaros la noche de cada uno) próximamente la última parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: la boda real

Antes de empezar... os he dejado con las ganas del anterior pero si que os voy a poner un poco de lemon para que sepáis con detalles que pasó la noche previa a la boda. Gracias por seguirme y hacer esto posible.

Flashback de la noche anterior...

~Musa y Riven~

Musa: bueno cielo, ya estoy aquí.

Riven: genial. -no pude reprimir las ganas de besarla- escucha, estas segura que las paredes...

Musa: estas un poco paranoico con eso, ¿no crees?

Riven: ya pero no quiero que me oigan. Fijo que el otro día tus vecinos nos oyeron.

Musa: ¿pero te estás oyendo? ¿qué dices? Imposible. Más insonoras que son las paredes de mi casa y estas también.

Riven: compruébalo.-no paraba de mirar la cremallera del vestido. Mientras ella miraba lo de las paredes yo era incapaz de dejar de besarle y mordisquearle el cuello-

Musa: no hay de qué preocuparse. Oh Dios mío. Anda Riven, ayúdame. Además creo que lo estás deseando.

Riven: estaba dudando si te lo arrancaba a bocados.

Musa: mmm...- me mordí el labio y me deshice del peinado y del vestido. Cogí a Riven por la camisa y le besé mientras él me estrechaba más entre sus fuertes brazos y yo jugaba con su ropa hasta que se la quite del todo. Él jugaba con mi pelo y con mi cuello. Sentir sus besos me excitaba cada vez más. Salté sobre él. Me faltaba el aire pero no por la dejar de besarle. Tenía su lengua metida hasta el fondo. Me empotró contra la pared pero se dio cuenta de que yo todavía llevaba la ropa interior puesta y me tiro en la cama y me la arrancó casi al instante. De lo potente que fue la primera embestida me tuve que agarrar a los barrotes-

~Stella y Brandon~

Stella: Brandon... ¿donde estás?

Brandon: aquí princesa.

Stella: oh madre mía... una fondue de chocolate.

Brandon: sabes me apetece jugar esta noche.

Stella: ¿ah sí? -me senté encima de él y le manche un poco los labios de chocolate- oh vaya, jajaja.

Brandon: Stella... ¿qué pretendes?

Stella: shhh...-le besé y él me siguió tocando. Me quitó el vestido mientras yo le desabrochaba el cinturón y le quitaba la camisa- sabes... empiezo yo el juego.

Brandon: ¿cómo?

Stella: -de la nada saqué una corbata y un pañuelo. El pañuelo se lo puse en los ojos y le até las manos a los barrotes de la cama- moje una fresa en el chocolate y se la di a Brandon a modo de beso. Jugué con el cuerpo de Brandon. Le excitaba una y otra vez y él sólo decía mi nombre. Antes de soltarle, se lo hacía suavemente. Le solté y prácticamente al instante se me puso encima. Me sujetaba como podía a la cama. Seguro que podría romper las sábanas-

~Layla y Roy~

Roy: de verdad quieres...

Layla: ¿porque no?

Roy: está bien.

Layla: escucha, tampoco soy la viuda negra. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora estoy contigo.

Roy: está bien.-ella me besó. Sabía por lo que había pasado pero tampoco estábamos para lamentar algo que ya no se puede cambiar. Dejé que sus besos me llevarán y no podía remediar el deseo cuando nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control-

~Flora y Helia~

Helia: entonces las esporas...-no me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque ella me besó-

Flora: amor, las esporas están puestas y las paredes son insonoras. Musa lo ha comprobado. Como si fuéramos a hacer algo fuera de lo normal.

Helia: ya pero si gritas demasiado...

Flora: oye... que el amor lo hacemos los dos. Y tu... mira mejor no hablemos.

Helia: ¿qué pasa ahora?

Flora: una vez nombraste a otra mientras lo hacíamos.

Helia: vamos pero si tú sabes que eres la única con la que lo he hecho. Tampoco he estado con otra.

Flora: ¿con Krystal por ejemplo?

Helia: ya estamos con eso otra vez...

Flora: es una broma.

Helia: si es que si te cojo... No se que te hago.

Flora: pues empieza a pensar.-Le empecé a quitar la camisa mientras le daba besos. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Me lanzaría sobre él pero me molestaba el vestido así que con su ayuda me lo quité- ¿donde te gusta más hacerlo?

Helia: donde te de la gana.-oímos un golpe- ¿que ha sido

eso?

Flora: no sé...

Helia: no importa. Voy a ver si se oye algo desde la puerta.

Flora: -me apoyé contra la pared- tranquilo. Si no viene nadie. O a lo mejor son cualquiera de los otros haciendo lo que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo.

Helia: tienes razón. Entonces... ¿por donde íbamos?

Flora: no se... por donde tu quieras.-me tocaba y mi respiración se entrecortaba más y más y yo sólo quería que me lo hiciera de una vez. Todavía estaba contra la pared y apenas quedaban barreras entre nosotros. Salté encima de él y me deje llevar. Era completamente suya. No tenía escapatoria ni la necesitaba. Sólo tenía a mi espalda el colchón y encima a Helia-

~Tecna y Timmy~

Tecna: ya sabes lo que te he dicho de las gafas.

Timmy: que son tuyas.

Tecna: si.-termine de mirar una cosa en el móvil-

Timmy: eso sobra.

Tecna: nunca había pensado que rechazaras cualquier tipo de vida artificial.

Timmy: ya está. Apagado. Esta noche no va a haber aparatos por ahí encendidos.

Tecna: contaba con ello.

Timmy: genial. Porque además yo deseo esto tanto como tú.

Tecna: ya lo sé. Sabes... últimamente he estado pensando en cuando estuve en la dimensión Omega.

Timmy: ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas con eso?

Tecna: no siempre. Cuando hay algo importante siempre me pasa. Es como que pienso que si no me hubieras encontrado todavía estaría encerrada allí. Tengo que darte las gracias una vez más porque si no fuera por ti... yo no...-no quería que me viera llorar- oh vaya...

Timmy: pero no te preocupes... además estas aquí y has podido vivir cosas maravillosas y otras muchas cosas que no han pasado todavía. Y además sabes que yo nunca me daría por vencido si puedo ayudarte.

Tecna: como es posible que en 5 años no lo haya olvidado.

Timmy: a veces los recuerdos, sobre todo los difíciles son los que más cuesta de eliminar. Lo único que puedes hacer es vivir con ello pero no dejes que te supere. Ahora bien... tu eres fuerte bombón y nunca has estado obsesionada con eso.

Tecna: saber que tengo a las winx y que tú estas a mi lado es lo que me hace fuerte.-le abracé y le besé. Si es que era el mejor. A veces sería patoso, otras veces tendría ideas geniales o de bombero, para algo era un genio, pero era tan dulce...-

Últimamente estas un poco raro.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: te pones así cuando quieres algo.

Timmy: ya sabes lo que quiero. Ahora sé que es la primera vez. ¿estás segura?

Tecna: sí. Completamente. Supongo que tantos años juntos...

Timmy: y no somos santos jajaja.

Tecna: jajaja ni siquiera tú.

Timmy: no, tu tampoco.

Tecna: en cuanto te lanzas no hay quien te pare.

Timmy: demasiado bien me conoces guapita.

Tecna: y eso que sosa soy un rato.

Timmy: ¿de donde te sacas eso? No es verdad. Eres como las otras.

Tecna: al principio no tanto.

Timmy: supongo que tendrías tus inseguridades como todos pero no eres menos que las otras. Además eres parte del grupo desde el principio.

Tecna: eso si. Pero porque entre nosotras nos complementamos a la perfección. Igual que contigo. Siempre has sido la persona con la que podía compartirlo todo. Para cada una de nosotras, cada uno de vosotros sois únicos. Sé que soy la persona más fría del mundo muchas veces o que no me importaban los chicos ni las relaciones o por que no te había encontrado.

Timmy: supongo que no me habrías encontrado. Pero sabes voy a ser sincero. He hecho mucho el tonto con las chicas y he sido rechazado muchas veces por mis inseguridades hasta que quise aprender a ser mejor de lo que podia ser en mi casa con cuatro robots a medio hacer y a ser valiente por eso estoy aquí. Y por eso mira, he podido encontrarte.

Tecna: estoy llorando... se me nota.

Timmy: tranquila. -era la mejor persona que conocía. No me gustaba verla tan rota y eso que ella no se emociona fácilmente. La abracé porque ella buscaba consuelo- eres tan mona cuando te pones así...-me agarró más fuerte y no pude decirle nada porque me besó y así es como yo decidí tomar la iniciativa. Parecía que Tecna era más fuerte de que yo, incluso estábamos luchando hasta que yo conseguí ponerme encima de ella- ¿ya te rindes?

Tecna: nunca. Ya lo sabes. Oye te sobra esto- le empecé a quitar la camisa y el pantalón-

Timmy: y a ti también te sobra el vestido guapa.

Tecna: tu mismo.

Timmy: mmm...

Tecna: escucha, ¿no nos estarán oyendo?

Timmy: hay una barrera ultrasonica. Si no mañana le preguntas a Musa. Tranquila.

Tecna: si yo estoy bien.- me excitaba cada vez más. El contacto con su piel era como una descarga eléctrica. Sudaba de la emoción de la primera vez. Lo hacía tan bien que no hubiera pensado nunca que Timmy supiera hacer estas cosas. Su lengua iba a la vez que me hacía suya una y otra vez. Me sorprendía de mis gritos y de los suyos propios. Era la mejor noche de mi vida. Poder estar segura para hacer este tipo de cosas y en un sitio al que jamás aspiraria-

Fin del flashback

A la mañana siguiente...

Musa:-mierda. Las 8- Riven, cielo, es la hora.-estaba a mi lado. Aún tenía mi mano cogida de anoche. Era tan mono así... sólo podía suspirar una y otra vez. Lo de anoche fue increíble-

Riven: buenos días. ¿No es demasiado pronto?

Musa: que va. Además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Tenéis que desayunar con el novio.

Riven: es verdad. Y vosotras con la novia. Por cierto... anoche... fue... increíble.

Musa: si. Ves si al final no había ningún problema.

Riven: eres preciosa.- ella estaba tumbada en la cama. Le aparte el pelo de la cara y la besé-

Musa: porque me ves así... es la fantasía de cualquiera.

Riven: es que se nota que eres feliz.

Musa: lo soy.

Riven: si tú lo eres yo también. Vamos. Aunque la boda es a las 6.

Musa: pero hay que hacer cosas como el baile por ejemplo.

Tecna: ¿ya es la hora?

Timmy: sí. Tenemos una hora exactamente para bajar abajo.

Tecna: es verdad.

Timmy: ¿has dormido bien amor?

Tecna: por supuesto. Contigo a mi lado siempre duermo bien.

Timmy: ¿te duele?

Tecna: un poco. No habré manchado nada, ¿no? Anoche me tuve que levantar a tomarme una pastilla porque no sabes lo que me dolía. Y estaba tan a gusto contigo que no quería levantarme pero es que si no, no dormía.

Timmy: ya te vi. Y luego vi que te pusiste una camiseta mía. Bueno la camiseta de mi pijama.

Tecna: la llevo puesta. Jajaja. De todas maneras no la ibas a usar...

Timmy: no te preocupes. Tu coge lo que necesites. Además estas preciosa así.

Tecna: ¿te he dicho que te quiero?

Timmy: demuestralo.

Tecna: -le di un beso aunque me caí encima suya y me dio la risa- ¿te vale?

Timmy: mucho. Oye... anoche...

Tecna: tranquilo lo hiciste genial. No sabía que tuvieras tanta práctica. A ver si es que eres el Cupido perdido.

Timmy: que mi cumpleaños sea justo el dia despues de San Valentin, no me hace mas especial. Además bombón, de todo se aprende. Y supongo que es sobre la marcha.

Tecna: todo no va a tener un manual de instrucciones.

Timmy: por eso. Las personas somos impredecibles y por eso cada día se necesita un poco más.

Tecna: si es que eres increíble. Pero vamos anda.

Roy: eh, que rápido has huido.

Layla: es que llego tarde y tú también.

Roy: si llegáramos tarde ya hubiera corrido por todo el castillo para encontrar a los chicos. Luego nos vemos en la sala que ha dicho Brandon que hay. Que dice que se lo ha dicho al rey y le parece gracioso.

Layla: estupendo.

Brandon: Stella, vamos.

Stella: déjame dormir.

Brandon: vamos princesa.

Stella: que hora es.

Brandon: es tarde.

Stella: voy. Que tengo que llegar a tiempo. Si no que clase de dama de honor soy.

Brandon: menos mal.

Helia: ¿ya estás?

Flora: si.

Helia: genial. Pues vamos. No se te olvida nada.

Flora: que va, esta todo.

Helia: luego nos vemos.

Flora: vale.

Tecna: ¡chicas!

Musa: ¿que tal anoche?

Tecna: increíble.

Flora: jajaja, esto es un poco como lo que dicen de quien prueba repite.

Tecna: yo que no lo había hecho nunca... fue genial. Y vosotras que. Porque anoche... No me digáis que alguna se quedó sin mojar.

Stella: que va. Todas caímos jajaja.

Layla: pues la verdad es que si. Supongo que cada una a su manera pero bien.

Musa: y Timmy... ¿que tal es?

Tecna: ¿te pregunto a ti como es o como lo hace Riven?

Musa: no pero tía, es la primera vez. Y Timmy no es un tío que destaque por ser... precisamente un lanzado.

Tecna: lo hace muy bien. Si es lo que quieres sabes.

Musa: eso es lo que quería saber.

Bloom: hola chicas, os veo muy sonrientes.

Stella: la verdad es que si porque hoy es el gran día.

Bloom: no me lo recuerdes... estoy temblando.

Musa: tranquila. Seguro que sale todo bien.

Bloom: eso espero. Me siento tan estúpida. Seguro que lo chicos son más fuertes.

Tecna: me da a mi que Sky esta tarde no puede contener las lágrimas.

Flora: pues ya ves. Pero que un chico se emocione no es malo.

Layla: que va. Incluso son más monos.

Tecna: intentan no llorar en público pero a veces cuando están con alguien en el que confían plenamente se derrumban.

Musa: recuerdo cuando Riven volvió. Él no es precisamente el hombre más sensible del mundo pero... sé que no estaba bien y supongo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Tecna: tu novio sólo se desahoga así contigo.

Stella: como todos.

Bloom: que va. Normalmente los chicos no lloran ni delante de nosotras. Lloran cuando están solos.

Musa: supongo pero a veces no puedes contenerte. Yo soy igual.

Tecna: y yo. Es por no preocupar a la gente que te importa. Y más ellos.

Musa: y nosotras no te creas.

Stella: Bloom, ¿y tú qué?

Bloom: no lo sé. Bien, a los 5 minutos me pongo muy nerviosa y quiero echarme atrás y otras respiro y digo tranquila, ya está sólo tienes que decir "si quiero" y es lo que quiero.

Layla: pues entonces tranquila. Que va a ser precioso.

Daphne: eso seguro.

Bloom: es que es muy fácil vivir la boda de otro pero la tuya...

Flora: tranquila. No te preocupes. Es un momento.

Musa: son los nervios.

Tecna: ya verás cómo sale todo bien. En cuanto veas a Sky y cuando te vea él a ti... madre mía muero con ese momento.

Stella: cuando te vea... oh my god!

Bloom: ¿y anoche tontorronas? ¿qué pasó?

Tecna: bueno...

Musa: que roja estas, a saber lo que te hizo Timmy anoche.

Tecna: eso es privado. Y Riven eh guapa...

Musa: puntos suspensivos, jajaja. Fue... impresionante.

Stella: jajaja. Eso es que hubo fuego.

Musa: y Brandon... también te daría lo suyo.

Layla: muy buena jajaja.

Sky: ¿que habéis hecho vosotros está noche? Estáis demasiado contentos.

Brandon: porque te casas.

Sky: estáis más contentos que con el alcohol el día de la despedida.

Timmy: es que es un día muy especial para todos.

Riven: un poco más para ti pero es que nos sentimos un poco como cuando una madre entrega a su hijo. Somos los padrinos, ¿no?

Brandon: cierto. Supongo que cuando llegue nuestro día estaremos igual que él. Eso si yo no sé cómo irá Bloom y las otras pero yo creo que los nervios están a la par.

Roy: sí.

Sky: y eso que solamente es cruzar el pasillo y decir "si quiero".

Timmy: pero es la emoción de tener a la gente a la que quieres ahí para compartir este momento tan especial además de ver a tu futura mujer por supuesto.

Riven: luego en el banquete todo se pasa. Te tomas una copa y se te pasa.

Timmy: o más de una.

Roy: supongo que esta noche sin cortes.

Sky: bueno chicos... nos vemos a la hora de comer. Aquí mismo. En la puerta. Tanto Bloom como yo hemos acordado tener estos momentos con vosotros antes de la boda.

Brandon: me parece bien.

Riven: claro. Es tu boda.

Helia: además menudo montaje hay en el jardín. No recuerdo nada así desde la fiesta del Milenio.

Sky: aunque se estropeó todo.

Riven: ni te rayes.

Timmy: es verdad te vas a casar con Bloom.

Sky: nos vemos.

Roy: vamos a buscar a las chicas.

Stella: bueno Bloom te dejamos. Nos vemos después.

Musa: ánimo.

Tecna: nos vemos.

Daphne: ya me ocupo yo. Id a hacer lo vuestro.

Bloom: ¿qué es lo suyo?

Daphne: ya lo verás.

Bloom: no me dejes con las ganas.

Brandon: seguidme.

Stella: bueno chicas, es aquí.

Musa: ala, que grande.

Tecna: bueno... vamos a ensayar nuestra canción mientras vienen los chicos.

Layla: sí. Aunque nos pillen a la mitad pero vamos a empezar.

Musa: bien, la hemos bailado muchas veces en Alfea pero repasemos. ¿Todas tenemos muy claro el papel que tenemos?

Layla: sí.

Flora: tú y yo Layla somos las que más decimos. Empiezas tú y luego sigo yo.

Musa: cierto. Creo que son dos frases de cada una al principio intercaladas y luego yo me acerco a vosotras cuando me va a tocar a mí. Y luego continúa Stella.

Layla: y luego se vuelve a repetir el principio.

Musa: justo. Yo me estuve mirando el video ayer a la hora del descanso.

Tecna: bien pues empecemos.

Riven: las chicas ya estarán allí.

Timmy: seguramente.

Roy: si mira. Debe ser aquí porqué oigo la canción...

Brandon: si es aquí. -entramos a la sala pero creo que ni se dieron cuenta. Estaban concentradas en su baile y nosotros como tontos y algunos más que embobados las mirábamos-

Tecna: bien. Ha sido genial.

Timmy: se nota que lo lleváis aprendido.

Musa: anda estáis aquí.

Riven: no queríamos interrumpir. Muy bien por cierto. Así por lo menos nos podéis echar una mano.

Musa: Riven, tesoro, eso está hecho.

Brandon: la verdad es que sabemos que canción es pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerla. No como vosotras.

Stella: tranquilo cielo. No os preocupéis. Os va a salir bien. Nosotras tampoco somos perfectas.

Brandon: pero lo habéis hecho más veces por lo visto.

Riven: ¿porque en la fiesta de la inauguración de Fuente Roja no la hicisteis cuando subisteis todas al escenario?

Musa: porque somos más de 5.

Tecna: si se hace, se hace bien.

Timmy: eres demasiado perfeccionista.

Tecna: ya me conoces. No, lo que pasa es que la gente es muy mala y si no lo haces como ellos están acostumbrados a verlo y a oírlo...

Musa: eso es.

Layla: chicas yo voto por hacerlo otra vez y pasamos a ver que son capaces de hacer los especialistas convertidos en los Backstreet boys.

Stella: claro.

Flora: vamos allá.

Helia: ¿lo hacen genial, verdad?

Timmy: se nota que ya lo han hecho otras veces.

Riven: te noto distraído.

Timmy: no. Estaba pensado en el vestido de las chicas. Que el no saber cómo es... me está matando.

Riven: tranquilo Timmy.

Brandon: sólo os puedo decir que a Stella la oí hablando por teléfono el otro día y decía que le hacía sentir una diosa de la antigüedad clásica.

Roy: bueno... no sé qué decirte...

Riven: será un vestido de esos… estilo diosa griega o algo así. Como comprenderás no tengo ni idea de moda ni de las tendencias de las chicas al vestirse para una boda. Aunque lo que os debería preocupar es vuestro regalo.

Timmy: sí. Eso es cierto. Al menos sabemos el color del vestido.

Riven: algo es algo. Espero que les guste.

Brandon: eso espero.

Helia: a Flora seguro que le gusta.

Timmy: y espero que a las demás. Ah, otra cosa… el video que hicimos ha quedado genial.

Tecna: ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Timmy: porque sabes que lo puedo hacer yo solo, además teníais algo muy importante que hacer, ¿no es así?

Musa: si, el examen- entrenamiento de nuestros poderes dreamix.

Tecna: si, cierto.

Riven: bueno, no os preocupéis. Que va a salir genial. Lo ponemos. Luego salís vosotras e introducís vuestro baile. Y luego nosotros igual.

Stella: bueno chicos... empezamos con vosotros.

Musa: ¿qué os traéis entre manos?

Riven: nada cielo.

Tecna: ¿seguro?

Timmy: sí.

Tecna: últimamente no te reconozco.

Timmy: pero admite que te gusta.

Tecna: si no me gustara, no sé cómo habría terminado esto.

Timmy: mejor no pensarlo.

Tecna: mejor.

Brandon: a ver si vais a tener que dormir separados.

Stella: si porque al paso que vais…

Tecna: tranquilos que no pasa nada.

Riven: se ha quedado con las ganas.

Tecna: pues que se aguante. Yo he venido a una boda. No a... Y además... ¿no os da vergüenza criticar o hablar de los demás cuando vosotros tenéis las mismas ganas que él?

Musa: bien dicho.

Stella: es cierto. Si queréis que preparemos esto... si no vosotros mismos. Nosotras no tenemos problemas con nuestra actuación.

Flora: además nos tendrán que llamar para ir a maquillarnos y a peinarnos.

Stella: me dijeron que cuando terminaran con la familia Real que nos llamarían.

Flora: bien. Entonces decidme una cosa. ¿Queréis hacerlo?

Helia: si, porque no. Es divertido. Además he visto que últimamente en las bodas o en las pedidas hacen bailes. O sea que la idea no es tan descabellada.

Musa: que va. Por eso decidimos hacerlo.

Brandon: lo que pasa es que esto se avisa antes. Y entonces se prepara bien.

Stella: si pero no os preocupéis. Según lo que veamos... a lo mejor con algo de magia os ayudamos. Pero venga... No es tan difícil.

Riven: bueno si tú lo dices.

Musa: venga si va a ser genial.

Timmy: para que quejarnos. Una cosa... ¿nos vamos a disfrazar de ellos?

Tecna: claro. Eso dejárselo a Stella. Nosotras también lo vamos a hacer.

Musa: primero vamos a hacerlo nosotras para que veáis como lo tenéis que hacer y después os lo enseñamos. El papel que estamos ejerciendo ahora es el que haréis según quien sea la novia de cada uno.

Riven: o sea que yo hago lo que vayas a hacer tu ahora.

Musa: exacto.

Riven: vale.

Timmy: entonces hago lo que tú hagas.

Tecna: claro cielo. Vamos a hacerlo una vez y luego os lo enseñamos.

Stella: en la primera parte vais a tener que actuar. Bailareis un poco como acompañamiento del que este cantando. El que canta se adelanta de los demás. Sólo bailareis juntos lo que es el estribillo que es lo primero que os vamos a enseñar.

Flora: es lo que hacen en los conciertos. No os preocupéis, lo haréis bien.

Helia: porque nos veis con buenos ojos.

Flora: porque creemos que lo hacéis bien.

Tecna: ¿no os vale que confiemos en vosotros?

Timmy: si claro. Por supuesto.- tocaron a la puerta-

Stella: ¿quién es?

Diaspro: me han dicho que estaríais aquí.

Daphne: tranquilos yo también he venido. Te puedes ir a tus cosas.

Diaspro: claro.

Musa: ¿qué pasa? Además estás muy guapa.

Daphne: bueno acabo de salir de la pelu y del maquillaje. De eso quería hablaros. Tecna, Musa, ¿me acompañáis?

Musa: claro.

Riven: pero entonces...

Timmy: eso digo yo.

Musa: están las chicas.

Tecna: vamos a prepararnos.

Riven: espero que os dejen bien.

Musa: Riven por dios. ¿Cuándo la despedida o ayer íbamos mal?

Riven: no.

Musa: entonces no te preocupes.

Tecna: adiós.

Daphne: luego cuando acaben ellas os llamamos a las demás.

Tecna: vamos.

Flora: claro.

Brandon: bueno chicas si no hay más interrupciones...

Helia: venga vamos a hacer esto ya de una vez. Más o menos ya se cómo va.

Riven: no es tan difícil.

Timmy: lo que pasa es que como nuestras chicas se han ido...

Layla: no es algo que no se pueda solucionar.

Stella: ¿oye sabéis si va a venir Roxy?

Flora: me dijo que estaba invitada.

Timmy: sí que vendrá. Lo que pasa es que ella sólo vendrá a lo que es la boda. No habrá podido venir antes.

Layla: tendrá que ayudar a su padre en el fruitty Music. Se va cada dos fines de semana a Gardenia.

Roy: ahora que su madre también está...

Flora: y... ¿sale o no sale con Manuel?

Layla: se llevan bien pero yo creo que no dan el paso.

Riven: venga chicos otra vez. En seguida os van a llamar.

Stella: tengo ganas de ver a mis padres. Estarán ya llegando.

Brandon: por fin parece que se han reconciliado.

Stella: desde que hice el desfile de moda... Más o menos diría que están bien. Por lo menos se pudo solucionar.

Brandon: mejor.

Layla: venga chicos que ya os sale pero vamos a hacerlo un par de veces más.

Timmy: mejor será.

Tecna: ¿cómo estoy, Musa?

Musa: preciosa. A Timmy se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea y ten cuidado no sea que cuando te vea con el vestido, se caiga al suelo y no haya manera de reanimarlo.

Tecna: que exagerada.

Musa: no. Pero cuando te vea seguro que se enamora más de ti.

Tecna: y de Riven que me dices, ¿eh?

Musa: no se...

Tecna: si va a caer como una mosca. Igual que todos.

Musa: ¿les saldrá bien?

Tecna: sí. Seguro. Además le he enviado un mensaje a Flora y me ha dicho que lo hacen bastante bien.

Daphne: -volví a acercarme para avisar al resto de chicas- hola chicas, sea lo que sea estoy deseando verlo.

Timmy: pero no te rías.

Daphne: Flora, Stella y Layla os toca. Las otras ya han terminado.

Stella: y Bloom.

Daphne: descansando. Hasta que no vayáis a comer no la vais a ver. Pero está preciosa.

Layla: de acuerdo.

Riven: ¿y Musa?

Daphne: estaba con Tecna en el jardín. Donde va a ser la boda.

Timmy: gracias.

Helia: y nosotros.

Brandon: vamos con el resto. Hay que respetar los momentos en los que una chica se arregla.

Tecna: he traído la cámara.

Musa: bien.

Tecna: esta precioso todo no.

Musa: además el gazebo (típico monumento de los jardines) con el arco y la barandilla de mármol queda genial.

Tecna: es una pasada. Y es genial para poner el altar.

Musa: por aquí es por donde pasaremos. Eh, ya que tienes la cámara...

Tecna: por eso me la he bajado.

Musa: genial. Eh vamos a hacernos un selfie.

Tecna: el tener magia sirve para controlar hasta la cámara. Mira. Esta genial.

Musa: súbela.

Tecna: ok.- la subí a Instagram, a Facebook, Twitter, etc., con el comentario: "listas para comernos la boda #royalwedding #maidsofhonour #makeup #estovaasermitico #love #prettygirls #goodtime #winx #bodamodeon themusiclover technoaddicted"-

Riven: mira están ahí.

Timmy: eh, pues de lejos ya no están nada mal...

Brandon: de cerca seguro que están mejor.

Timmy: se ha bajado la cámara. Además la foto que se acaban de hacer ya la ha subido mi novia a las redes.

Riven: están muy guapas. Vamos a darle a "me gusta". O mejor a "me encanta" y en Instagram también les comentamos.

Timmy: claro.

Tecna: sabía que los mensajes y las reacciones no iban a tardar, ¿ves? Hasta los novios " sunshinegirl (Stella), thedragonflame (Bloom), prettyboy (Brandon), thecharmingprince (Sky), flowerlover (Flora), strategist_warrior (Riven), poemsartist (Helia), animalsoul (Roxy), thesurfergirl (Layla), digitalvoyager (Timmy), androsoldier (Roy), thenymph (Daphne) y otros cuantos"

Musa: mira. Riven, Timmy y los otros.- les saludé desde la distancia- ¿que el baile, bien?

Riven: claro. Ya lo veréis. Por cierto estas... bueno estáis... preciosas.

Musa: mmm... gracias. Pero no me subas los colores. Ya te he sentido por las redes.

Riven: en todo lo que salgas tú... en lo que quieras yo el primero.

Musa: estoy muy roja. Así que para.

Tecna: si no va a parecer un tomate toda ella. No ves que va de rojo.

Timmy: pero...

Tecna: ten en cuenta que con el pelo que tengo... que es lo más largo que lo he llevado nunca (temporada 7), no me pueden hacer lo que lleva ella, entonces me ha dicho que lo mejor es hacer una trenza francesa y ella parte de dos trenzas laterales que se unen en un moño bajo.

Timmy: está bien. No si todo lo que te pongas te queda bien.

Tecna: gracias. Eres un amor. -hice el amago le besarle tocándole un poco para no mancharle a él ni estropearme yo el maquillaje- no quiero mancharte.

Roy: no, no le manches porque yo creo que a nosotros eso no se nos va tan fácil.

Timmy: tío no me digas eso.

Tecna: tranquilo amor que no tienes nada.

Brandon: ¿cuánto crees que tardarán las chicas?

Musa: un ratito. Pues en maquillar tardará una media hora y en peinar depende de lo que te hagas.

Tecna: puede estar a lo mejor una hora con cada una.

Helia: ¿qué dices?

Musa: tranquilo. Hay varias chicas.

Roy: está bien. O sea, que se lo harán a las tres a la vez.

Tecna: sí. No ves que hay mucha gente que tiene que pasar por sus manos hoy.

Helia: y de ahí... Por las horas que son... A comer ya casi.

Riven: y una cosa. Como coméis.

Musa: comiendo.

Riven: bueno ya pero digo que como vais a hacer para no estropearos el maquillaje.

Tecna: comer con cuidado. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Musa: de todas maneras, nos han dicho que vayamos si tenemos algún problema.

Riven: bueno, bueno. De verdad a veces no hay quien entienda ciertas cosas.

Tecna: ¿y te crees que nosotras os entendemos a nosotros?

Timmy: que complicadas sois.

Tecna: pues anda que vosotros...

Stella: hola chicas. Chicos...

Brandon: hombre... Stella. Cuanto tiempo.

Flora: ¿bueno que te parece?

Helia: increíble.

Roy: estas genial.

Layla: gracias.

Brandon: ¿no habéis estado tanto tiempo, no?

Stella: es que cada vez que maquillaban a una, pasaba a la pelu.

Brandon: entonces va bastante rápido.

Flora: práctica supongo.

Tecna: nos tenemos que ir. Nos están esperando. Y a vosotros también. Nos vemos luego. Una hora antes de la boda ya vestidas.

Timmy: y porque no antes.

Tecna: porque el novio os necesita. Tenemos todo el día para estar con vosotros.

Musa: tenéis que arroparle. Estará que se lo lleva el demonio.

Riven: y la novia también. Vale pues entonces luego nos vemos. A las 5.

Flora: claro. Y no nos echéis tanto de menos que no nos vamos.

Helia: es que es un fin de semana que os tenemos para nosotros solos.

Stella: no seáis tan tontos.

Brandon: pero es que es verdad.

Stella: tranquilo cielo. En seguida nos vais a tener para vosotros.

Tecna: eso.

Musa: que no pasa nada. No os vais a morir porque no os veamos en una hora. Además si os va a gustar más vernos después que ahora ya vestidas y todo.

Riven: ¿y no os vais a echar un rato?

Musa: no sé... ya veremos. Si terminamos pronto os llamamos.

Tecna: venga iros que os estarán esperando.

Timmy: luego avisas, ¿vale?

Tecna: descuida.

Stella: adiós.

Helia: hasta pronto.

Layla: no los había visto tan pegajosos.

Stella: pues a mí que quieres que te diga. Me encantan así.

Layla: están muy raros.

Tecna: se ve que lo de anoche les ha dejado un poco flojos.

Musa: o que quieres otra dosis.

Flora: en serio.

Stella: pues claro. Aunque haya una boda tienen el fin de semana soñado. Están con su novia en un sitio lejano y pueden compartir con nosotras sus cosas y sus inquietudes.

Tecna: y como una cosa lleva a la otra...

Bloom: pasad chicas.

Daphne: que guapas chicas. Que, a los chicos se les cae la baba, ¿no?

Musa: más de lo normal.

Tecna: y que lo digas.

Layla: quien lo diría.

Flora: son tan dulces.

Stella: nos adoran. Si fuera por ellos nos atarían con unas esposas a ellos.

Layla: ayer que pasó. Esta mañana en el desayuno te he visto que cuando has visto el chocolate te has puesto tan caliente como el mismo chocolate.

Stella: eso es privado. Que hubiera chocolate no te lo niego.

Musa: ohhh... madre mía.

Tecna: mejor que los lubricantes.

Stella: dile a Timmy que es lo mejor.

Tecna: jajaja, bueno, bueno.

Timmy: bueno, ¿cómo estás afrontando las últimas horas de soltero?

Sky: estresado.

Brandon: ánimo. Que no creo que sea para tanto.

Sky: cuando le pidas a Stella que se case contigo ya hablaremos.

Riven: nunca he visto a nadie que el día de su boda esté tranquilo.

Sky: es que es una gran ceremonia. Hay muchos invitados. Seguro que sale hasta en prensa o en el programa ese de Es Magix.

Roy: y quieres que se te vea bien en ese programa. Digo yo, ya que va a estar...

Helia: las chicas dicen que es una basura.

Sky: si se dedican a meterse con los demás...

Thoren: en cambio sí lo hacen es porque a la gente le gusta.

Riven: como no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Timmy: así se ganan la vida. Un poco lamentable la verdad.

Riven: ya pero ellos se la ganan y nosotros la perdemos.

Sky: bien visto.

Helia: hombre a mí no me gustaría tener una cámara vigilando mi casa las 24 horas al día esperando mi más mínimo error.

Brandon: para eso ya está Gran Hermano.

Sky: bueno que, ¿les habéis dado los regalos a las chicas?

Timmy: no.

Riven: mejor cuando vengan a ayudarnos.

Sky: ¿a qué os tienen que ayudar?

Roy: a la corbata.

Helia: es que ya que estamos solos ahí pues creo que es el mejor momento.

Sky: tienes razón. ¿Y nos sospechan nada?

Brandon: nada.

Riven: sinceramente todo ahora les podría sorprender.

Sky: seguro. Estarán centradas en ayudar a Bloom. Parece que llevan la procesión por dentro pero están estresadas también.

Riven: pues no se les nota.

Timmy: anoche mi novia daba vueltas y se levantó un par de veces.

Brandon: pues porque es como dice Sky, también están un poco estresadas. Además, pensadlo, lo de anoche seguro que les vino bien.

Roy: seguro que sí.

Riven: pues claro. Dime si a alguna no le gustó. Ahora que está noche será más tranquila y podemos estar hasta tarde.

Timmy: esta noche es cuando se protagoniza la mayor lluvia de perseidas y como estamos en el jardín...

Helia: pues ya sabes... A pedir un deseo.

Sky: una pregunta, ¿quién se anima a dar el paso?

Helia: Uff... No es que no quiera a Flora, al revés la adoro, pero creo que todavía no.

Riven: yo de momento tampoco.

Timmy: es que cuando no tienes un palacio... es más difícil. Tenemos otras cosas en mente como pensar en una casa y esas cosas en las que uno piensa cuando lleva más de 5 años con su novia. Pero vosotros...

Brandon: es que esto me da miedo.

Roy: los grandes pasos... son difíciles de dar. Además ellas tampoco tienen prisa.

Timmy: por eso.

Riven: tú tienes una estabilidad con Bloom desde hace mucho tiempo entonces es normal que deis este paso. Nosotros también la tenemos con las nuestras pero no es para dar el paso todavía.

Sky: cuando estéis preparados. Es un paso que debéis de dar cuando estéis convencidos de ello. No digo que no queráis a las chicas. Que obviamente las queréis.

Brandon: es fácil plantearlo cuando llevas mucho tiempo con tu pareja.

Helia: ya pero eso hay que hablarlo. O cuando veas que las cosas son más estables entonces le pides que se case contigo. Además ahora no hace falta una boda como la de ellos. Te puede casar hasta Elvis en Las Vegas.

Riven: pero dicen que no tiene validez.

Timmy: la verdad es que no lo sé. A las chicas les gustan estas cosas.

Riven: no sé si a la tuya demasiado.

Timmy: en general. Tecna no es una chica que le guste lo ostentoso. Pero para gustos...

Brandon: es depende de cómo seas. Yo me estoy preocupando porque Stella...

Helia: pero eso es porque Stella es princesa y hay un castillo de por medio.

Brandon: no se ni cuándo va a pasar y ya me están comiendo los nervios.

Sky: esta noche se te pasa.

Roy: entre la actuación, la música, el baile y eso...

Riven: si hasta dentro de un tiempo no le vas a pedir que se case contigo.

Brandon: yo voy a ver primero donde quiere que nos instalemos. Queremos hacer vida común de inicio.

Timmy: claro y yo.

Riven: y yo también.

Roy: como todos. ¿Vosotros tenéis piso ya en Magix?

Sky: sí. Lo que pasa es que nosotros no hemos hecho vida común todo lo que nos gustaría porque muchas de las noches las hemos tenido que pasar en Alfea o en Fuente Roja.

Brandon: ya pero al menos ya estáis más o menos instalados.

Sky: sí. No falta nada.

Roy: estupendo. Bueno chicos deberíamos dejarle sólo. Necesita descansar. Que ahora mismo tienes que empezar a vestirte.

Timmy: y nosotros.

Riven: sí. Vamos a ver dónde están las chicas.

Layla: tienes que echarte un poco.

Stella: sí que estas demasiado nerviosa y no te vaya a bajar la tensión.

Bloom: este es el momento en el que no piensas con la cabeza.

Musa: no pienses y vete anda.

Daphne: te acompaño.

Flora: ¿en serio es tan estresante?

Tecna: eso parece.

Musa: es normal. -llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones y ellos estaban allí-

Brandon: ¿qué tal?

Stella: estresada de todo. Me estoy hasta desquiciando más que la propia novia.

Brandon: ¿que nos hemos perdido?

Flora: ¿y nosotras?

Tecna: pero si en el jardín esta todo perfecto.

Timmy: ¿lo dices porque hay altas probabilidades de lluvia? Si no mira esa nube negra.

Musa: ¿tú crees que lloverá?

Riven: pues espero que haya plan B.

Tecna: pero... ¿y si al final cae?

Stella: tranquilas que yo me encargo de eso.

Flora: aun así... creo que falta algo. ¡Enredaderas trepadoras! -cree un arco al principio de la carpa por la que saldríamos nosotras escoltando a Bloom- ¡fantástico! Mucho mejor.

Stella: es genial.

Musa: si es que haríamos sin ti.

Helia: seguro que nada.

Flora: oye va. Vamos que estoy deseando pillar la cama aunque sea por dos horas.

Musa: y yo.

Riven: entonces vamos.

Tecna: ¿dónde has visto la previsión?

Timmy: en la web del Observatorio de Magix.

Tecna: pues es una faena.

Timmy: el riesgo es alto pero no es el 100%

Tecna: vamos a mirar el tema de la previsión por horas. Porque a lo mejor como el convite es dentro, por la noche no habría ningún problema.

Timmy: cierto.-mira aquí. Uff... justo pero para entonces hemos terminado-

Tecna: ¿y las fotos?

Timmy: amor, se harán como se pueda.

Tecna: no si ya...

Timmy: no te veo tan nerviosa como a Stella.

Tecna: ella tiende a exagerar las cosas.

Timmy: ¿estás bien así?

Tecna: sí. - me puse como podía. Vi que Timmy estaba jugando a algo. Pero yo sólo quería descansar un poco- ¿es la nueva versión?

Timmy: sí. Qué raro que no quieras jugar.

Tecna: estoy cansada.

Musa: ¿en qué piensas?

Riven: en ti. En todo lo que nos ha pasado y que por fin puedas ser feliz.

Musa: eso es porque alguien que yo me sé sabe cómo hacerme feliz.

Riven: es que tengo la obligación de hacerte feliz.

Musa: hazlo sólo porque tienes la necesidad de hacerlo.

Riven: es que después de lo que ha pasado... supongo que te das cuenta de que lo que quieres está delante de ti. Escucha si yo no me hubiera ido... No podría ser así. Necesitaba que alguien me abriera los ojos.

Musa: y ahora supongo que te sientes mejor.

Riven: por supuesto y esto es todo gracias a ti.

Musa: no te beso porque te mancho.

Riven: no sé, creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces. Que mi vida siempre ha sido complicada y que me costaba abrirme a los demás sobre todo a las chicas. Y que tú siempre has estado ahí. Te acercaste a mí cuando ninguna lo hacía porque sabían cómo era.

Musa: te equivocas, nadie sabía cómo eras. Ni por lo que estabas pasando. Tenías un problema. No sabías como acercarte a los demás sin mostrar esa desconfianza y ese mal carácter. Yo entiendo que fueras así porque yo he pasado por lo mismo. Lo mío ya sé que es algo peor porque yo no puedo hacer que vuelva pero tú... dijiste que quizás algún día quieras encontrarla.

Riven: no sé porque, ni como, sentiste esa necesidad de acercarte a mí pero la verdad es que me da igual y por eso aquí estamos.

Musa: supongo que todos necesitamos la compañía de alguien o que la persona menos pensada nos dé una oportunidad.

Riven: eso sí.

Brandon: Stella, ¿va todo bien? No paras de moverte.

Stella: hago lo que puedo entre el moño y el maquillaje no puedo tumbarme, y que me está entrando un nerviosismo horrible...

Brandon: tranquila. Ya verás como todo sale bien. Vais a estar todas radiantes y Bloom y Sky van a tener la boda que siempre habían soñado. Además en cuanto pase la ceremonia a comer, a beber y a bailar sin frenos toda la noche por no hablar de las actuaciones.

Stella: Uff... madre mía esa es otra jajaja... yo no sé qué cara van a poner.

Brandon: seguro que les gusta.

Helia: Flora, ¿la decoración la ves bien así?

Flora: si no hace falta poner nada más.

Helia: perfecto. De verdad podéis descansar bien.

Flora: no, la verdad. Pero se intenta.

Layla: Uff... madre mía, ya es la hora.

Roy: relájate. Veamos… primero me ayudas tú, ¿no?

Layla: si porque yo ya estoy, es meterme el vestido y fuera.

Tecna: madre mía, esto ya está aquí.

Timmy: pues sí. Así es como se pasa antes el tiempo, hablando de todo y de nada.

Tecna: y así es como tú y yo hace mucho tiempo terminamos juntos.

Timmy: cierto. Y ahora es cómo podemos estar hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando de nuestras cosas.

Tecna: es verdad. A ver... déjame que te ayude.-estaba guapísimo. Ya lo había visto en la boda de Daphne pero estaba casi que mejor- muy guapo cielo. Te veo mejor que hace dos años en la boda de Daphne.

Timmy: oye no me sonrojes.

Tecna: ves el vestido en la silla, pues... ¡cambio de ropa!

Timmy: woow.

Tecna: es lo que hace Stella. Nos lo enseñó. Eh... ¿no dices nada?

Timmy: si no me has dejado tiempo para reaccionar.

Stella: espero que las demás también lo utilicen. ¡Cambio de ropa!

Brandon: Stella, me deslumbras.

Stella: porque no puedes resistirte ante una diosa como yo.

Brandon: será eso.

Helia: woow Flora... Estás espectacular.

Flora: gracias amor. El corte griego sencillo y sensual.

Helia: no si ya veo. Ah, tengo algo para ti.

Roy: bueno, quería darte algo.

Layla: ¿para mí? Pero...

Roy: nos pusimos los demás chicos de acuerdo para haceros un regalo a cada una. Yo no sé si en otras bodas los padrinos serán pareja de las damas de honor... pero...

Riven: espero que os guste.

Musa: viniendo de vosotros seguro.

Riven: es una muestra de todo nuestro cariño hacia vosotras y de lo especiales que sois para cada uno de nosotros. Con esto por pequeño que sea, quiero demostrarte que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, que te adoro por cómo eres, que eres muy especial para mí y que me haces muy feliz estando a mi lado.

Musa: ay... No me hagas llorar. Ay... es genial es como las que regalan los americanos a las chicas cuando la graduación y me encanta. Muchas gracias.

Riven: Helia nos dijo que cada una de vosotras tenéis como una especie de color asignado que es que es vuestra seña de identidad y cada uno tiene su significado. El rojo que es el tuyo es la pasión, el naranja de Stella la energía, el azul de Bloom es la felicidad, el lila de Tecna la tranquilidad e incluso misterio, el rosa de Flora, la dulzura y el amor y el verde agua de Layla, perseverancia.

Musa: es genial. Me encanta, gracias. Ay, no te beso pero te juro que tengo muchas ganas. Bueno venga sí. Me da igual.- le besé porque era imposible no contenerse- vamos para abajo.

Tecna: Musa, iba a tocarte a la puerta pero ya veo que estas lista ya.

Timmy: ¿qué te ha pasado?

Riven: mi novia. ¿Pero... todavía tengo rastro?

Timmy: no mucho.

Riven: reconoce que esto es como estar castigado.

Timmy: bueno es normal que se controlen. Ahora que te digo una cosa... cuando empiecen a beber y el baile de esta noche y todo eso...

Brandon: Timmy tiene razón. En cuanto empiece la bachata y los bailes pegados... puedes comerle la boca a tu novia tranquilamente.

Helia: eh, allí está Sky.

Thoren: chicos, al fin ya estáis aquí.

Bloom: Uff... estoy temblando. No sé si voy a poder salir de aquí.

Stella: más te vale.

Flora: respira hondo y sé valiente.

Musa: bueno nosotras te vemos al otro lado junto al altar.

Tecna: estás preciosa y Sky está especialmente guapo.

Bloom: si pues vuestros chicos están... irresistibles.

Musa: y que lo digas.

Stella: es que todos tienen su encanto.

Daphne: chicas, ellos ya están allí. Nos toca. Musa, Tecna vosotras delante. Layla y Flora y luego tú y yo Stella. Tenéis que poneros como vuestra pareja en el lado vacío.

Musa: de acuerdo.

Riven: ¿estás bien?

Timmy: si pero reconócelo, estas nervioso. No paras de moverte.

Riven: pues tú también.

Helia: ¿estáis temblando o soy yo?

Stella: jolín ya verás cómo me paso toda la ceremonia llorando.

Flora: yo ya he empezado.

Bloom: pero no lloréis.

Musa: vamos chicas, ¿todo claro?

Tecna: pues adelante. Ay, no puedo…

Musa: yo tampoco.

Riven: están llorando ya.

Brandon: no les va a quedar pintura en los ojos como sigan así toda la ceremonia. Tienen tantos nervios encima que ahora lo están soltando todo.

Sky: si pues yo no sé si me voy a poner igual que ellas.

Thoren: como se nota que no os habéis casado todavía.

Sky: eh, que tú estabas igual.

Oritel: ¿estas lista?

Bloom: no lo sé. Por favor estoy tan nerviosa que creo que no voy a llegar allí.

Oritel: nosotros estaremos ahí para acompañarte.

Mike: exacto.

Bloom: Mike, ¿tú también?

Mike: sí. No me perdería el ofrecimiento que el rey me ha hecho para estar aquí. Al fin y al cabo he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y aunque no sea de sangre pero sabes que para mí eres también mi hija.

Bloom: jo papá…

Oritel: bueno que… el primer paso hacia el resto de tu vida está allí al otro lado de la pasarela. ¿Te atreves a cruzarla?

Bloom: sí.

Musa: mirad, ya sale.

Stella: ay que no puedo dejar de llorar.

Tecna: y yo llorando… ay por dios…

Musa: nos hemos hecho mayores y estas cosas pasan.

Daphne: es genial que le escolten así. Es que esta tan radiante…

Sky: madre mia.

Bloom: ¿Qué te parece?

Sky: y que me va a parecer amor, si es que no puedo decirte nada que no sepas ya.

Bloom: ¿estás listo para este paso tan importante que vamos a dar?

Sky: sí.

Bloom: adelante entonces.

Cura: queridos hermanos, amigos, majestades, buenas tardes. Bajo el amparo de este gazebo, estos dos jóvenes, príncipes de sus reinos, y en especial Sky nuestro príncipe heredero, ha venido aquí acompañado por Bloom, su compañera, princesa del reino de Domino, para sellar contrayendo matrimonio lo que hace más de 8 años empezaron a construir. Que decir de este viaje de hace ocho años, ha sido intenso, sujeto a peligros, a veces incluso extremos, pero que acompañados por sus amigos siempre han salido adelante. Veo que las demás Winx están muy emocionadas.

Stella: y que lo diga padre.

Cura: cada una de vosotras junto a vuestros compañeros habéis sido el apoyo fundamental de esta pareja que hoy está aquí con nosotros, pidiendo que se le bendiga su unión. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, por los consejos de Flora, la luz de Stella, la inteligencia de Tecna, la valentía de Musa o la determinación de Layla, así como el control de Timmy, la locura de Riven, la tranquilidad de Helia o la compañía de Brandon, así como la ayuda de Roy o el sacrificio de gente que ya no está hoy aquí, esto que está pasando aquí, todos sabemos que no sería posible. Os pido ahora que me contestéis unas preguntas… ¿estáis dispuestos a sellar vuestra unión?

Bloom: sí.

Sky: sí. Ahora no nos vamos a echar atrás.

Bloom: que gracioso está el nene hoy… no venga fuera de tonterías.

Cura: ¿estáis dispuestos a trabajar por la relación que habéis conseguido desde hace 8 años, con el matrimonio se vea reforzada?

Sky: sí.

Bloom: sí.

Cura: ¿alguna interrupción? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre. (Nadie se mueve) bien en ese caso… pasemos a los anillos.

Daphne: ven cielo.

Stella: por favor… es que es tan mono.

Flora: y que mayor esta.

Musa: esta monísimo.

Layla: es que hace dos años de la boda de Daphne y en seguida se quedó embarazada.

Cura: Bloom, princesa de Domino, ¿tomas a Sky, Príncipe de Heraklyon como esposo, y prometes amarle y respetarle, en la adversidad y en la bonanza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Bloom: sí, quiero.

Cura: bien, y tu Sky, príncipe de Heraklyon, ¿tomas a Bloom, princesa de Domino como esposa, y prometes amarle y respetarle, en la adversidad y en la bonanza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sky: sí, quiero.

Cura: pues por el poder que me han otorgado de lo más alto, yo os declaro marido y mujer y damos por concluida esta ceremonia. Puedes besar a la novia.

Riven: viva la empalagosidad.

Timmy: si fueras tú el que estuviera ahí hablaríamos.

Riven: si es broma.

Tecna: entonces vamos saliendo.

Bloom: eh no chicas quedaros vamos a hacernos una foto ahora que estamos todos aquí. Antes de salir. Pero acercaros.

Timmy: Tec, pones tú la cámara. Aparte de la del fotógrafo.

Tecna: claro.- con la magia empuje la cámara hasta una altura prudencial para no tapar al chico que hacia las fotos y después la puse yo- ya está.

Stella: enhorabuena pareja.

Musa: nada ya está ahora a disfrutar de todos los momentos que os quedan por vivir empezando por vuestro dia, porque esto solo acaba de empezar.

Riven: eso, ¿a qué ahora ya no hay nervios?

Sky: ya no.

Brandon: es que exageras.

Flora: estas preciosa. No me cansare de decírtelo.

Musa: saca el palo.

Tecna: ¿ahora?

Musa: claro mientras hacemos tiempo. Ellos ahora tendrán que hacerse algunas fotos y nosotros… tenemos aún un poco de tiempo para entrar al comedor.

Tecna: está bien.

Musa: eh, pero vamos para allá. Que aquí molestamos.

Flora: ahora nos vemos.

Bloom: tranquilos.

Daphne: ahora nos vemos. Ay Bloom, que orgullosa estoy de ti, es que estas preciosa. Y tu Sky también eh, sin desmerecer al ya marido de mi hermana. Que lo suyo ha pasado el pobrecito mío.

Sky: y que lo digas.

Bloom: pero a que ahora ya estás bien.

Thoren: ahora te tomas una copa, o las que hagan falta y se te pasa del todo.

Sky: que exagerado eres.

Tecna: ah, que Stella y Brandon aún están allí.

Musa: sí. Ten en cuenta que Brandon también está en su casa. Aquí está bien.- mi mejor amiga y yo nos hacíamos selfies normales y otras fotos que cualquiera diría que estamos locas-

Flora: eh tías anda que avisáis.

Layla: eh, que yo también quiero.

Tecna: claro, pero nos faltan dos.

Riven: eh, serán…

Helia: eh pero que no se den cuenta. Vamos.

Timmy: eres muy grande. –nos colamos detrás de algunas de las fotos y ellas no tenían ni la más remota idea de que estábamos saliendo también. En ese momento llegaron Stella y Brandon y ella como es lógico se unió a sus amigas mientras que él se incorporó a nosotros sin decir ni una palabra-

Stella: a verlas.

Tecna: y será verdad.

Musa: tía pero para no saber que estaban detrás.

Timmy: pero ha salido bien.

Riven: además nosotros teníamos que salir también.

Helia: eso.

Roy: una pregunta, el tema baile…

Layla: tranquilo, esta todo controlado.

Musa: la cosa es que vamos a hacer como por ejemplo en tu cara me suena, que se caracterizan como el personaje, el cual van a imitar.

Riven: interesante. Ves eso no lo sabía.

Musa: pero si te lo he dicho antes.

Riven: pues no me acordaba.

Musa: claro si no, no tiene gracia amor.

Timmy: mejor, jajaja.

Tecna: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Timmy: tú ya sabes como soy yo.

Tecna: oye mira que yo tengo que cambiarme el color del pelo.

Flora: y yo un poco también.

Riven: tú puedes crear el escenario, ¿no es así?

Musa: claro.

Helia: en que lio nos habéis metido.

Flora: oye que la única diferencia es que no cantáis en directo.

Brandon: entonces ya hemos terminado si nos toca cantar en directo.

Stella: que exagerado.

Layla: no os preocupéis, que va a estar genial, ya lo veréis.

Roy: si tú lo dices.

Layla: eh, ya no os podéis echar atrás.

Riven: es que nadie ha dicho nada de eso.

Musa: menos mal.

Tecna: si no… lo haces igual mira lo que te digo. Aunque te tenga que arrastrar.

Daphne: hola chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos pasando?

Stella: ¿les esperamos dentro?

Daphne: sí.

Roxy: eh, chicos.

Musa: eh, has venido.

Roxy: he podido escaparme un poco, pero no me quedo a la fiesta. Tengo que ayudar en el bar. Una de las condiciones por las que pude entrar en Alfea era la de ayudarles en el bar los fines de semana. Así que no puedo fallar.

Tecna: hay algo que se llama cambiar el turno.

Roxy: sabes lo que pasa que en realidad me tocaba la semana pasada trabajar y esta librar y tenía que estudiar y mis padres me dieron a elegir.

Brandon: vaya ya lo siento.

Roxy: no pasa nada. Bueno chicos, me alegro de haberos visto. Hasta luego, ya me contareis.

Musa: adiós. No se… no lo entiendo, le dejan venir hasta aquí a la ceremonia pero luego tiene que irse…

Tecna: o a lo mejor solo es una excusa.

Timmy: me parece raro y ella no puede teletransportarse… no lo sé…

Flora: nosotras sí, pero ella no lo sé…

Helia: bueno, da igual. Vamos anda que nos han dicho que pasemos.

Musa: uy… si, vamos. No sea que entren y nosotros estemos todavía aquí.

Riven: que va. No te preocupes. Si ellos todavía están allí.

Musa: bueno si, pero tampoco vamos a hacer esperar.

Tecna: si, vamos porque Daphne viene otra vez para acá.

Daphne: ay, no os he dicho por dónde se entraba.

Brandon: no te preocupes yo sé dónde es. Pero hemos visto a una chica que conocíamos y nos hemos entretenido. Pero ya, entramos, que al final entraran ellos antes que nosotros.

Stella: y eso sería una catástrofe.

Musa: anda no exageres.

Stella: es que me estoy estresando otra vez.

Tecna: respira. Si lo más difícil ha pasado ya. Espera, mira tomate una.

Stella: sí. Mejor será.-estaban dando un coctel de bienvenida con cerveza y tinto así que decidí coger algo para empezar a relajarme-

Riven: así… después de lo más duro, esto siempre sabe mejor.

Musa: pues sí.

Timmy: no si ya lo veo, si la acabas de coger y ya la llevas por la mitad.

Musa: es que no he podido evitarlo. Si pues tu novia la ha cogido después y la lleva más vacía que yo.

Tecna: admítelo tú y yo no sabemos beber.

Musa: si lo se… pero dime una cosa, ¿Quién sabe beber aquí?

Tecna: pues… Stella ya te digo que no.

Riven: oye, yo…

Musa: ¿seguro? Por lo que llego a mis oídos de la despedida y bueno ayer… fue como anda ya está, dame eso.

Riven: bueno pero pare a tiempo.

Musa: eso es como hacerlo sin condón.

Timmy: oye… ¿Por qué nos están mirando?

Musa: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pero que he dicho?

Tecna: sabes perfectamente lo que has dicho.

Stella: anda podemos ir a nuestro sitio.

Flora: joder, como te has puesto en un segundo.

Stella: Uff… no sabes lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Brandon: oye, que tus padres también están aquí, así que contrólate.

Stella: fíjate que por un momento ni siquiera recordaba que estaban las casas reales de otros estados.

Layla: oye, yo no voy a ser tu niñera.

Stella: tranquilas chicas. ¿Oye Tecna, tú puedes borrar los recuerdos?

Tecna: sí.

Stella: pues ya sabes si ves algo raro…

Tecna: jajaja, vale. ¿Cómo queréis que nos sentemos?

Musa: pues… mira siéntate aquí, yo me pongo a tu lado y que ellos se pongan como quieran.

Tecna: vale.

Musa: tú ya sabes que si digo algo que no debo… tú les borras el recuerdo y… listo.

Timmy: ¿en serio puedes hacer eso?

Tecna: sí. Cada vez que aumentan tus poderes puedes hacer cada vez muchas más cosas increíbles. Es como que la memoria interna de un ordenador se actualice y pase a ser un modelo mejor. Las personas tenemos una especie de disco duro donde almacenamos los recuerdos, felices, desagradables o bien algunos quedan en la mente a corto plazo y luego queda un recuerdo vago de ellos o bien los que se almacenan para siempre o a largo plazo y muchos de esos recuerdos no son siempre los mejores, entonces se pueden borrar.

Timmy: es increíble. Ya me gustaría a mí hacer eso. Pero por suerte… ya sé que tengo a alguien que lo puede hacer por mí.

Tecna: no te creas que todo se puede borrar, para que no quede la menor huella del recuerdo tiene que a ver ocurrido en un tiempo inferior a un mes, si no… puede quedarse como un recuerdo a corto plazo.

Timmy: entonces… ¿tú en ti misma podrías usarlo?

Tecna: lo dices por el tema de la dimensión Omega, ¿no?

Timmy: sí.

Musa: ¿no has dicho que era a muy, muy corto plazo?

Tecna: sí. Explico, porque me estáis escuchando todos. Como te he dicho… han pasado muchos años de eso. Entonces no tenía estos poderes. Si los hubiera tenido… ahora mismo no sé lo que habría hecho, la verdad. Utilizarlo contigo mismo es un tanto peligroso. Con los demás no. Pero no conviene abusar de él porque podría acarrear una pérdida total o parcial de la memoria e incluso no recordar a las personas que están a tu lado.

Timmy: entonces… mejor… no.

Stella: parece fácil pero es peligroso.

Tecna: sí.

Musa: creo que están a punto de entrar porque oigo la música.

Layla: una cosa, siempre ha sido algo que he querido preguntarte…

Musa: claro, dime…

Layla: tu… oyes… verdad más allá de lo que pasa en la habitación en la que estas o en el lugar en el que estas.

Musa: en un radio corto sí.

Riven: entonces anoche…

Musa: oye, que no soy tan indiscreta. Que si hubiera querido… si lo hubiera hecho, pero no soy tan mala.

Stella: dime que no oíste nada.

Musa: te lo estoy diciendo, no escuche nada. Aparte de los ronquidos del personaje este…

Riven: eh, como eres tan mala.

Flora: pero… por ejemplo si tú quieres oír algo… ¿Cómo lo haces?

Musa: -con mi magia convoque un auricular- con esto.

Riven: te puedo decir que es la primera vez que lo veo.

Musa: luego te concentras en la zona donde quieres escuchar.

Tecna: para espía esta genial.

Layla: es como pinchar un teléfono.

Musa: de hecho por vuestra seguridad lo que instale anoche fue un aislante del sonido. Para que pudierais hacer lo que quisierais sin que se oyera lo mas mínimo. Porque las pareces soportan hasta un número determinado de decibelios.

Stella: gracias.

Brandon: que desconfiada eres si lo que hizo fue protegernos.

Musa: obviamente. Para que quiero yo escuchar como…

Helia: para nada. Ves te lo dije, ya había dicho que lo iba a poner.

Flora: vale, que susto.

Musa: da igual, yo lo digo otra vez. Eh, mirad ya están ahí…-entraron los novios. Rebosaban felicidad. Era mágico verles.-

Tecna: el video va después del baile suyo verdad o antes.

Timmy: antes.

Riven: si porque se pone el video, y después fue idea de Brandon, él dice en el video que después del baile suyo les espera otra sorpresa.

Brandon: entonces es cuando vosotras salís ahí a explicar el porqué del video y hacéis vuestro baile de las spice girls y luego nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

Stella: estupendo. ¿Tú habías estado aquí alguna vez?

Brandon: dentro… no. No es un sitio que este siempre abierto al público y menos a los escuderos como yo.

Layla: es una pasada.

Stella: pues sí.

Musa: que lo digáis vosotras que estáis acostumbradas a la vida en un palacio…

Tecna: si para ti es espectacular… para nosotras…

Flora: imagínate.

Stella: pero tu… por ejemplo Tecna, vives en un sitio donde ya quisiéramos en la tierra tener cajas automáticas en el súper, coches eléctricos…

Tecna: todo llegara.

Layla: como hada guardiana de Zenith tendría que hablar con el rey para que algún avance nos llegara a los demás.

Tecna: solo te digo que se está trabajando en ello y que desde nuestro país, estamos en constantes negociaciones con los demás reinos de la dimensión mágica.

Musa: es que es tan inmensa la dimensión mágica que para abarcar a todos…

Flora: ¿y cómo es que la música que se escucha en la tierra puede llegar a la dimensión mágica?

Musa: a través de un radar, del observatorio de la musicología de Melodía, podemos observar los cambios en las tendencias musicales de la tierra y entonces pueden llegar a Magix, y podemos disfrutar de la música de la tierra como si fuera la nuestra.

Riven: en ese sentido todo esta súper avanzado.

Timmy: luego llegas a la tierra y todo es tan primitivo…

Tecna: bueno, si la tecnología es extraña, pero has arreglado ordenadores en la tienda de informática, entonces no será tampoco tan desconocida para ti.

Timmy: no, en seguida investigué y me puse a ello. Por eso hay veces que todavía me llaman. Les dije que venía de muy lejos pero que a través del correo puedo contestar.

Brandon: si es que para los aparatos tienes unas manos de oro.

Timmy: bueno cada uno es bueno en lo que le gusta, ¿no?

Riven: tío, y que tu familia es una de las cotizadas de la dimensión mágica.

Timmy: simplemente ponemos pasión en lo que hacemos, ¿no haríais vosotros lo mismo?

Stella: claro. Ves gracias al desfile de moda del 5º año, ahora tengo la oportunidad de tener mi propia línea de ropa, y de poder estar en algunas de las pasarelas más prestigiosas de Magix.

Flora: ¿y no das el salto a la tierra?

Stella: tengo que consagrarme aquí, y hacer que se hable de mí allí.

Musa: claro pero para eso necesitas participar en alguna de las famosas fashion weeks, como Londres, Paris, Milán, Roma o Nueva York.

Stella: seguramente algún dia.

Flora: eh, todo estaba genial, ¿verdad?

Musa: y que lo digas.

Riven: como se nota quien se casa.

Helia: es el príncipe.

Roy: es sencilla para otras a las que he podido asistir.

Layla: si pues no sé qué es más ostentoso que esto.

Flora: ¿hay algo más ostentoso que esto?

Musa: como no sea que la cerveza de allí fuera de pepitas de oro…

Tecna: o de lingotes.

Riven: eh, pero piénsalo, que haríamos nosotros solos con cientos de habitaciones y algo tan grande.

Musa: es cierto.

Tecna: yo que me agobio con lo grande… y sobre todo cuando no conozco el sitio.

Timmy: pero ahora estas bien, ¿no?

Tecna: sí. Porque ya conozco más o menos por donde nos movemos.

Daphne: chicas, ¿pongo el video?

Stella: dale.

Bloom: ¿y ahora que pasa?

Sky: parece que vayan a poner un video.

Bloom: madre mia.

Sky: y obviamente hablando de video montajes, sabemos quién ha sido.

Bloom: pero si ya cuando me ha dicho mi hermana que había un video se le ha ido la mirada hacia la mesa donde están nuestros amigos.

Sky: lo habrán hecho entre Timmy y Tecna seguramente.

Bloom: y quien si no.

Sky: mira que ya empieza.

 _ **Dentro video:**_

" _ **La boda de nuestra mejor amiga"**_

 _ **Stella: "bueno, yo conocí a Bloom de la siguiente manera. Como sabrá ya media dimensión mágica, yo estuve en Alfea antes de que las chicas llegaran y se creara el "Winx club". Un error me hizo repetir pero estoy segura de que no cambio nada de lo que pasó. Como un dia cualquiera yo había vuelto de mi lugar de origen, Solaria, a Alfea para el nuevo curso. Estando en el apartamento preguntándome quien serían mis nuevas compañeras, Flora, Musa y Tecna, además de Varanda, ya que había visto sus nombres en el cartel de la puerta, sentí como una fuerte corriente que hizo que me pusiera en alerta. Había una bestia suelta en la tierra y mi deber era proteger a sus habitantes de una posible amenaza. Igual que yo, el troll había olido el rastro mágico en una ciudad llamada Gardenia, y allí una chica pelirroja intentaba defenderse del monstruo. Una llamada a Fuente Roja hizo que me enviaran refuerzos. Así juntas ella y yo junto con los chicos derrotamos al monstruo y supe que ella tenía magia dentro. Estando todo tranquilo, cuando hice las presentaciones siempre destaque la atracción mutua entre Sky y Bloom. Después Bloom llegó a Alfea, como Varanda, pero después demostró que era digna de luchar por ser un hada como las demás y además de la más fuerte y valiosa de todas"**_

 _ **Flora: "he de decir que cuando conocí a Bloom, pude sentir una fuerza muy grande dentro de ella. Siempre ha sido muy valiente y decidida. Cuando nos conocimos salimos todas a cenar fuera y nos atacaron y ella demostró el poder que llevaba dentro. Entiendo que ser una chica de la tierra o más bien creer que venía de la tierra y decirte de sopetón "tienes poderes", es duro. Después pensábamos que Faragonda la echaría por no ser quien decía ser, pero se quedó y así esa noche se forjó el "Winx Club".**_

 _ **Musa: "recuerdo el baile entre Fuente Roja y Alfea, donde Bloom tenía problemas con su vestido, pero al final consiguió llegar a tiempo y otra vez nos atacaron las Trix. Gracias a Flora restauramos el orden y les mandamos un regalito. Durante el baile, pude ver como empezaba a notarse una cierta atracción entre Bloom y Sky, era el segundo dia, y ellos ya se habían conocido. Si no diría que Bloom es una latin lover. Nosotras teníamos envidia sana, porque no conocíamos a nadie. Aparte de eso, se podía notar por los gestos, las miradas, parecía que se conocían de mucho tiempo, que podía haber algo muy bonito ahí. No era tanto el tonteo como el de Stella con Brandon por ejemplo, si no que era todo más dulce"**_

 _ **Tecna: "como dice Musa, desde el momento en que conocimos a Stella y a Bloom y nos hablaron de que habían tenido ayuda de unos chicos y que por como hablaban de ellos con cierta dulzura, podíamos suponer que había un flechazo que el dia de la fiesta de las dos escuelas se pudo comprobar, ¿verdad?"**_

 _ **Musa: "pese a que tú y yo también estábamos un poco ocupadas… he de decir que esa noche había donde elegir. Entramos preocupadas porque había demasiado desconocido."**_

 _ **Tecna: "si, y no somos precisamente alguien que destaque como para que nos halaguen así a la primera de cambio, aunque creo que sabíamos muy bien donde elegir."**_

 _ **Musa: "si, pero a lo que íbamos, pese a que nosotras también nos gustaba observar el panorama, se notaba que era el comienzo de algo increíble."**_

 _ **Tecna: "así, conforme fuimos conociendo tanto a los chicos que formaban el escuadrón de Sky, como al propio chico en cuestión descubrimos que poco a poco se iba formando una estupenda amistad y que esa amistad se iba tornando en algo más profundo."**_

 _ **Flora: "pero como toda relación tiene que pasar algún bache. Aquella mentirijilla piadosa que el príncipe encantador y su amigo, llevaban en secreto… salió a la luz durante una ceremonia a la que nos colamos porque Bloom estaba muy decidida a preguntarle a "Brandon" o mejor dicho a Sky, en qué punto estaba su relación. Después de una gran decepción, ayudándose de las circunstancias, durante el final de curso y después de derrotar a las Trix, aquella bonita amistad cuajó en una bonita relación."**_

 _ **Stella: "es ahí cuando empieza un camino que hace una parada hoy, y que continua el resto de vuestras vidas."**_

 _ **Layla: "yo llegue a Alfea cuando Bloom y Sky ya tenían una relación, bueno ellos y alguno más, en la primera misión era un poco la sujeta velas porque tanto la parejita del millón como sus amigos también eran pareja. Las demás entre risas me lo advirtieron, aunque yo se la devolví a Flora diciéndole que ahí había dos que también tenían algo con los chicos que más tarde llegaron para ayudarlas desde allí, aunque Flora estaba más acostumbrada a eso. Con todo lo que tiene que tener una relación de pareja debo decir, que a pesar de las circunstancias y de todo lo que nos ha pasado son tan fuertes que me alegro enormemente de que estemos aquí hoy celebrando lo que yo que creo que muchos podíamos imaginar. La razón por la que todavía somos y seremos las Winx eres tú, Bloom."**_

 _ **Brandon: "Sky siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, diría que fuimos separados al nacer y todo. Desde pequeñitos hemos estado juntos. Somos como hermanos, siempre hacíamos las cosas, juntos. Aunque el fuera el heredero al trono, pero mi familia siempre ha estado unida a la corona. Así que cuando cumplí la edad mínima para poder estar al servicio de su majestad estuve a su lado a lo James Bond, por eso fuimos enviados a Fuente Roja, primero porque queríamos ser especialistas en lucha y combate, y así salíamos de casa, y segundo para alejarnos de las amenazas que entonces estallaron contra el reino y por eso nos cambiamos las identidades. Desde el principio Sky ha sufrido porque cada vez que conocía más a Bloom la quería cada vez más y siempre me decía que teníamos que contar la verdad y yo también le estaba haciendo daño a Stella. Se enteraron de la peor manera supongo, pero bueno, creo que han sabido entenderlo, y por eso estamos aquí."**_

 _ **Riven: "sé que por mi forma de ser siempre he chocado con él. A lo mejor era un poco envidioso de que por ejemplo el tuviera todo lo que a mí nunca me habían dado, pero a medida que he ido conociendo más a cada miembro del equipo, me he dado cuenta que ellos siempre han estado dispuestos a echarme una mano aun cuando más difícil se lo ponía y por eso estaré eternamente agradecido. El mayor de mis problemas fue al principio de estar con ellos, cuando yo todavía estaba muy cerrado a entablar relaciones del tipo que fuera, por eso las brujas me utilizaron, me separaron de mis verdaderos amigos, digo esto porque es totalmente cierto. Cuando volví en mí después del cautiverio y me di cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, quise lanzarme desde cualquier sitio, pero tenía razones para seguir viviendo después de que mis amigos me volvieran a integrar como si nada hubiera pasado dentro del grupo. Desde siempre la relación de Sky con Bloom ha ido para adelante, nunca hacia atrás"**_

 _ **Timmy: "podría decir que Bloom siempre ha sido el angel de la guarda de Sky. Desde el principio cada vez que se nombraba algo que tuviera que ver con "hada" "Alfea" u obviamente "Winx", lo primero que pensaba era en que la iba a ver, aunque la hubiera visto el dia anterior. Lo más duro no solo para él era cuando había semanas que no podíamos verlas, ahí él se subía por las paredes. Se notaba que algo estaba pasando. He de decir que en comparación conmigo o con mi compañero Riven, él era súper lanzado, siempre tienes dudas cuando te gusta alguien, pero el siempre parecía que lo tuviera todo muy claro, y eso que no estaba Helia ahí para decirte "díselo así o de la otra manera".**_

 _ **Riven: "no estaría Helia pero estaba Brandon, que era todavía más lanzado que él. Que a nosotros nos costó la vida. Pero no para él, que era todo como muy fácil. Ya ves la conocía de hace 3 días cuando el baile y podías pensar que llevaban siendo amigos toda la vida."**_

 _ **Timmy: "claro es que si pensamos en los demás y nos comparamos con él luego… nosotros hasta muy entrado el 2º año, nada y mira que lo intentamos."**_

 _ **Riven: "bueno lo importante es estar en el momento preciso y en el lugar adecuado y creo que Bloom y Sky estuvieron en el momento justo y en el lugar adecuado."**_

 _ **Helia: "para finalizar, he de decir que siempre me acogieron y me trataron de amigo, que toda esa fuerza que demostraba tanto física como mental, era porque tenía a una gran persona y a una gran mujer a su lado, aparte de a nosotros, claro, pero mucha culpa de que Sky sea así, es porque Bloom está a su lado"**_

 _ **Roy: "yo solo quiero desearos la mayor felicidad del mundo, que este camino, tan avanzado que yo me encontré, hace pocos años, empieza hoy hacia el resto de vuestra vida, que de estas relaciones quedan muy pocas. Me alegro de compartir algo tan maravilloso de alguien que se quiere tanto y se lo merece todo"**_

" _ **gracias por todos estos años a vuestro lado, y que continuemos sumando y forjando una gran familia que eso es lo que somos hoy en dia. Esto es el principio de muchas alegrías"**_

 _ **Fin del video.**_

Bloom: las voy a matar. Espera, que voy a ir.

Sky: si yo también.

Stella: entre vosotros cuatro menudo cachondeo llevabais.

Musa: es que teníamos que hacerlo así.

Tecna: es que es más divertido cuando puedes picar al otro. O por lo menos puedes hacer como un chiste de uno para que el otro te conteste.

Riven: y tu deja de llorar.

Musa: lo siento. ¿Pero cómo que te querías tirar?

Riven: yo estaba sumido en una dura situación entonces, primero mi situación personal y después por mi culpa me engañan, y… mierda, y un montón de cosas.

Musa: ¿no te has perdonado a ti mismo aun?

Riven: he dejado de castigarme. Pero antes me destrozaba los nudillos de rabia y de impotencia y tú lo sabes. Cuando me fui, fue cuando me deje de odiar por muchas cosas… y bueno, esto es mejor que lo hablemos tú y yo si te parece.

Musa: si mejor.

Stella: eh tío, que era interesante.

Riven: decidiré yo a quien se lo cuento.

Stella: está bien pero luego tú me lo cuentas.

Flora: Stella, no te pases.

Riven: si quiero alguna vez decírtelo te lo diré pero esto es mejor que lo hable con ella.

Tecna: oye, Stella, ¿Qué vas a hacer la semana que viene?

Stella: ah, lo dices por mi cumpleaños…

Musa: claro.

Stella: pues me gustaría que ellos estuvieran, asi que seguramente el 18 lo pase con mi familia en Solaria y a la otra semana, además de que podemos celebrarlo Helia y yo porque el suyo es el dia 2, que los novios ya están aquí, podemos salir… o lo que queráis.

Helia: lo que tú quieras.

Brandon: por mi bien.

Musa: vale. Tú ya nos dices lo que quieras hacer.

Bloom: muy amable de querer contar con nosotros.

Stella: por supuesto.

Sky: si es que no podríais vivir sin nosotros.

Bloom: eh, tío, el video es una pasada, gracias en serio. No sabía que pensarais esas cosas de nosotros.

Musa: claro. Pero estaban reservadas para hoy.

Tecna: pero aún hay más. Pero primero bailad, y después hablamos de lo demás.

Sky: y tú sabes que cualquier cosa…

Riven: tranquilo, descuida.

Sky: no me preocupes.

Riven: olvídalo.

Timmy: siempre ha sido muy protector con nosotros.

Riven: es como si fuera el papi.

Brandon: él es así.

Layla: bueno, por lo menos hay alguien para cuidaros.

Helia: y que lo digas. Siempre da gusto tener a alguien así.

Roy: seguro que siempre habéis estado en buenas manos.

Riven: siempre, siempre es el primero que nos ayuda si tenemos algún problema.

Brandon: pues sí. Hasta cuando era pequeño ya era así. El rey siempre le decía cuando me hagas abuelo, sé que mis nietos van a tener un padre fantástico. Has aprendido de mí. Su padre también es así.

Musa: bueno entonces estamos en buenas manos. Pero todos los padres son así.

Riven: o demasiado sobreprotectores.

Musa: si la vida te golpea duramente como creo que en ambos casos nos ha pasado…

Riven: tienes razón.

Daphne: bueno chicos, ¿estáis listos para el baile?

Bloom: sí.

Sky: aunque haya demasiada gente mirando.

Bloom: jajajaja, pero si es solo un momento. Luego se puede unir el que quiera. Musa, ya sabes que canción es.

Musa: a la orden.- empezó a sonar el "all of me" de John Legend. Siempre ha sido su canción desde que salió hace unos pocos años pero cuando dijeron que se iban a casar hace poco más de un año dijeron que tenía que ser esa la canción que bailaran en un dia tan especial-

Riven:-me acerque a mi novia, porque sabía que le gustaba que le cantara esta canción al oído y otras muchas, y siempre le daba la risa porque decía que le hacía cosquillas y yo más bien pensaba que se excitaba- te pone que te cante así, no mientas.

Musa: no Riven, no empecemos, jajaja.- observamos que Bloom, ya había cambiado de pareja y que podíamos unirnos. Parecía como si por efecto de la canción estuvieras en una nube. Veía a muchas parejas abrazadas, la mayoría como a mis amigas nuestro chico nos decía cosas al oído, que pasaban a ser besos, miradas, sonrisas… todo muy romántico, hasta te hacía pensar que tú eras protagonista de aquella historia-

Flora: no sé qué tiene esta canción, que parece que flotes.

Helia: no se… tiene su magia.

Tecna: un poco más y no sé dónde acabáis. Y eso que no era el "Marvin Gaye".

Musa: pues anda que tu… tu novio no sé qué te estaría diciendo pero tú solo querías comerle.

Riven: que, tu novia… solo quería…

Timmy: no tío, jajaja, pero en este tipo de situaciones… todo te da igual. Además hay veces que yo me hago de rogar. A ver que yo también quiero besarla, pero me gusta que se pique cuando ella quiere y yo quiero jugar. Hasta que me atrapa.

Riven: será verdad… y que tú me estés diciendo esto…

Timmy: que pasa, puedo ser un genio pero soy un tío, y tengo novia, y cuando la tienes es por algo.

Riven: tranquilo Timmy, que no pasa nada. Si cuando aquella vez te dije que a veces me das miedo es verdad.

Timmy: oye, las apariencias engañan.

Helia: atentos, chicos.

Musa: bueno, chicos, prestarme atención. Seguramente todo no os lo hemos dicho en el video, pero teníamos también una sorpresa para vosotros. Bloom, durante el primer año… con permiso de Layla, ¿os acordáis que decíamos vamos a imitar a grupos o a cantantes a ver si lo adivináis?

Bloom: es verdad.

Stella: y tan verdad. Por eso hemos pensado en algo que te va a hacer especial ilusión.

Bloom: no me asustéis.

Tecna: tranquila, si te va a gustar.

Stella: voy a bajar las luces.

Musa: ¡cambio de escenario!

Bloom: ¿pero esto que es tu cara me suena?

Flora: esto te va sonando, ¿no?

Stella: ¡caracterización!

Bloom:- no sabía que decir. Mire a Sky que miraba a los chicos como diciendo vosotros lo sabíais todo. Y de repente vi que Tecna por ejemplo parecía que se hubiera tintado de morena y llevaba un vestido negro, al igual que musa y que flora que también habían cambiado el color del pelo, Flora estaba como pelirroja y Musa castaña, y entonces dije ¡no puede ser! Aparte de que no parecían ellas si no las verdaderas Spice Girls-

 _ **Wannnabe- Spice girls**_

 _ **Ha, ha, ha, ha**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla)You, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**_

 _ **really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

 _ **(Mel C-Musa) If you want my future forget my past,**_

 _ **(Emma-Stella) If you wanna get with me better make it fast,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) Now don't go wasting my precious time,**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) Get your act together we could be just fine**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**_

 _ **really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

 _ **(Todas) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**_

 _ **Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

 _ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**_

 _ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

 _ **(Mel C-Musa) What do you think about that now you know how I feel,**_

 _ **(Emma-Stella) Say you can handle my love are you for real,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) You I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**_

 _ **really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

 _ **(todas) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**_

 _ **Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

 _ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**_

 _ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

 _ **(Mel B-Layla) So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me**_

 _ **you gotta listen carefully,**_

 _ **We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,**_

 _ **we got G like MC who likes it on an**_

 _ **(Geri-Flora) Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,**_

 _ **(Victoria-Tecna) and as for me… (Geri-Flora) ah you'll see,**_

 _ **(Todas) Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

 _ **Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

 _ **(Todas) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**_

 _ **Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

 _ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**_

 _ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

 _ **If you wanna be my lover, (Victoria-Tecna) you gotta, you gotta, you**_

 _ **gotta,**_

 _ **you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**_

 _ **(todas) Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

 _ **Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

 _ **Slam your body down and wind it all around.**_

 _ **Slam your body down zigazig ah**_

 _ **If you wanna be my lover.**_

Sky: que bestias.-de repente un rayo las convirtió de nuevo en las Winx- y vosotros lo sabíais y no habéis dicho nada.

Brandon: era una sorpresa.

Timmy: pero aún no lo has visto todo.

Stella: que, ¿te acordabas?

Bloom: madre mia, pero claro cuando la poníamos en la habitación no nos disfrazábamos pero es que hasta la ropa y todo y el pelo…

Musa: nos ha faltado cantar en directo pero eso ya era demasiado.

Flora: por los viejos tiempos. Cuando teníamos el grupo, aunque ahora si que hemos querido imitar.

Bloom: pero ha sido genial.

Musa: pues lo hemos hecho esta mañana.

Brandon: pásame el micro.

Sky: que vais a hacer vosotros ahora.

Riven: bueno, digamos que ellas nos dijeron que si ellas imitaban, nosotros también teníamos que hacerlo. Además conoces el grupo y la canción y seguro que más de una vez hemos estado celosos de ellos.

Sky: ¿celosos cuándo?

Timmy: cuando ellas pensaban antes en Nick, Howie, Kevin, Brian y AJ, antes que en nosotros.

Bloom: no… ya se quien son. Ay… no puede ser.

Tecna: créetelo.

Sky: ¿tu sabias algo de esto?

Bloom: que va, ni de que iban ellas tampoco a hacer las Spice girls.

Riven: procedan señoritas.

Musa: a sus órdenes. ¡Cambio de escenario!

Stella: ¡caracterización!

Layla: ¿empiezo a grabar?

Tecna: sí.

 _ **Everybody- Backsteet Boys**_

 _ **(Brian-Timmy)Everybody, yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body, yeah**_

 _ **Everybody, yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **(AJ-Brandon)Hey, yeah**_

 _ **Oh my God, we're back again**_

 _ **Brothers, sisters, everybody sing**_

 _ **Gonna bring the flavor, show you how**_

 _ **Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah**_

 _ **(Nick-Roy)Am I original?**_

 _ **(Kevin-Riven)Yeah**_

 _ **(Brian-Timmy)Am I the only one?**_

 _ **(Kevin-Riven)Yeah**_

 _ **(Nick- Roy) Am I sexual?**_

 _ **(AJ-Brandon)Yeah**_

 _ **(Brian-Timmy)Am I everything you need?**_

 _ **You better rock your body now**_

 _ **(todos)Everybody, Yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body, yeah**_

 _ **Everybody, Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **Alright**_

 _ **(AJ-Brandon)Now throw your hands up in the air**_

 _ **Wave them around like you just don't care**_

 _ **If you wanna party let me hear you yell**_

 _ **Cuz we got it goin' on again**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **(Kevin-Riven)Am I original?**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **(Brian-Timmy)Am I the only one?**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **(Nick- Roy)Am I sexual?**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **(Howie-Helia)Am I everything you need?**_

 _ **You better rock your body now**_

 _ **(todos)Everybody, Yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body, Yeah**_

 _ **Everybody, Rock your body right**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

 _ **Alright**_

 _ **(Nick-Roy) So everybody, everywhere**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, don't have no fear**_

 _ **I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand**_

 _ **As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again**_

 _ **(todos) Everybody, yeah**_

 _ **Rock your body, yeah**_

 _ **Everybody**_

 _ **Rock your body right (rock your body right)**_

 _ **Backstreet's back**_

 _ **Everybody (everybody)**_

 _ **Yeah (rock your body)**_

 _ **Rock your body (everybody)**_

 _ **Yeah (everybody rock your body)**_

 _ **Everybody (everybody, rock your body)**_

 _ **Rock your body right (everybody)**_

 _ **Backstreet's back, alright**_

Musa: olé, que grandes.

Tecna: y que lo digas.

Stella: ¿a qué ha molado?

Bloom: estoy que se me saltan las lágrimas.

Riven: para que luego digáis.

Sky: eh tío, yo no sé… pero si estaban de moda los bailes en las bodas esto supera todo lo visto hasta ahora.

Timmy: porque esto no lo hace cualquiera.

Roy: es cierto eso solo pasa en el programa.

Stella: pues si pero nosotras también podemos traer el programa aquí.

Sky: pues para haber hecho todo esta mañana… ha salido genial.

Riven: he de reconocer que una parte ya más o menos sabíamos cómo iba. No hemos descubierto a los Backstreet Boys en una mañana.

Musa: me imagino.

Tecna: aunque no creo que bailarais cuando estáis solos.

Flora: habría que verles.

Bloom: pues sí. Claro yo esto lo recordaba, que yo hacía de Geri Halliway al ser pelirroja y que Flora era Mel B, pero así esta incluso mejor.

Musa: claro porque hay una caracterización.

Tecna: tengo que decir que con el pelo oscuro me veía rara pero supongo que luego te acostumbras.

Musa: de eso se trata.

Sky: teníais que haberlo hecho al revés, jajajaja.

Timmy: si hombre.

Riven: claro y que más.

Flora: no habría estado mal.

Helia: para vosotras es muy fácil vestiros de hombre pero nosotros de mujer… jajaja, como que no.

Roy: no sé qué pensarían de nosotros en Fuente Roja.

Brandon: nos perderían el respeto seguro.

Stella: por eso no somos tan malas, jajaja.

Musa: no así está bien, pero sí que me hubiera gustado verlos, jajaja.

Riven: podemos cantar cualquier otra como "as long as you love me" o "I want it that way" pero no vestirnos de mujer.

Musa: muy buenas, sí señor.

Bloom: oye chicas que ha sido muy especial todo lo que habéis hecho tanto el video como el baile que me he podido reír increíble pero también decir madre mia que bien lo hacen, y que cada vez que escuche cualquiera de las dos canciones recordare este dia y a vosotras.

Sky: si y sí, yo también.

Bloom: sabes porque eran quien eran.

Sky: no.

Bloom: en serio no lo sabes. No sé a Layla si le gustara también Nick Carter, que supongo que sí pero siempre era como a mí me gusta este, a mí el otro, no te parece que este se parece a…

Musa: es cierto.

Flora: eh, cuando lo decíamos yo todavía no le conocía pero a lo mejor era una premonición.

Helia: ¿ah sí? ¿Y eso?

Flora: porque Howie tenía el pelo largo. Jajaja, casualidad.

Tecna: todo está hecho por algo. Aquí nunca dejamos nada al azar.

Musa: eh, ¿porque no quemamos la pista?

Tecna: si, podemos pedir el taxi.

Layla: sí.

Flora: vamos Bloom, deja a tu marido en paz y vamos que ya tendrás tiempo de estar con él.

Stella: tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Brandon: exacto, toda la vida.

Riven: vamos tío, que ahora va a rodar el alcohol.

Timmy: ahora que ya ha pasado todo disfruta de tu fiesta.

Bloom: ¿chupitos chicas?

Flora: claro.

Musa: bien pensado.

Tecna: claro.

Stella: adelante.

Layla: a tope.

Sky: en seguida se descontrolan.

Timmy: déjalas.

Riven: venga, ahora no te hagas el santo porque no tienes nada de eso.

Brandon: te traigo una copa ahora mismo.

Sky: si, si gracias.

Helia: vamos, ya te has casado, ¿hay algo peor que pueda pasar ya? Eh, que es broma.

Roy: hombre, gracias, pensaba que el que te iba a invitar era yo.

Layla: bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

Musa: es que no te puedo invitar.

Riven: si, si claro, gracias amor.

Timmy: ¿es la primera?

Tecna: claro que es la primera. ¿Es que me pasaría algo, eh? jajaja. Sabes que no soy muy santa que digamos cuando bebo.-le tenía que provocar además él lo estaba deseando-

Timmy: uuu… y tú sabes que tampoco lo soy.-la besé porque me gustaba cuando se ponía así y además que no podía contener las ganas aunque quisiera-

Stella: bueno, hay un chupito por en medio. Pero eso corre a cargo de la novia.

Brandon: gracias Stella.

Bloom: ya que ellas…

Sky: no esperaba menos de ti.

Bloom: oye que no soy tan mala.

Sky: por eso me he casado contigo.

Bloom: solo por eso…

Stella: oye dejad eso para luego o para cuando vayáis al Caribe.

Riven: parece que esos dos…

Musa: siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y una vez que lo pruebas… además todavía están con la resaca de lo que paso anoche.

Riven: y tu estas con la resaca de lo que paso anoche… porque he de decirte algo, yo sí.

Musa: en serio, me estás diciendo esto. Anda para de beber Riven por favor, jajaja.-los chicos estaban especialmente cariñosos, sobre todo cuando ponían las famosas canciones esas en las que tenías que bailar un poco más pegado de lo normal-

Riven: a lo mejor te llevas algún que otro pisotón, pero tú me diriges.

Helia: como se nota que las chicas sabéis todas bailar estas cosas.

Flora: tranquilo yo te enseño.

Stella: si pues Layla tendría que darnos un repaso a todos.

Brandon: si ya lo está haciendo.

Bloom: aunque es complicado por el vestido largo.

Stella: tranquilas esto lo arreglo en seguida.- en seguida los vestidos e incluso en de la novia pasaron a ser cortos con falda midi pero respetando el corte clásico y a Bloom le hice un diseño blanco corto.

Tecna: eh, esto es otra cosa.

Musa: es genial.

Flora: me encanta.

Layla: tu si que sabes.

Timmy: ¿quieres otra?

Tecna: por favor.

Riven: ahora te la traigo.

Musa: gracias amor.

Stella: es que un cambio de vestuario no venía mal.

Brandon: eh, Tim, que bien bailas.

Timmy: ella. Yo que va.

Riven: si, si, y dime no le habrás dejado marca a tu novia en el cuello, ¿no?

Timmy: ¿Por qué?

Riven: vamos tío, no alejas la cabeza de ahí desde que empezó el baile. Tienes ganas, ¿eh?

Timmy: ya estamos. Pues anda que tú. Que no se ni como le has quitado ya el pintalabios a tu novia.

Sky: estáis irreconocibles vosotros dos.

Brandon: y que lo digas.

Helia: alguna vez tenían que madurar.

Roy: oye, que si se quieren adelante. Tú no lo has hecho durante el baile con tu mujer.

Sky: ya pero lo mío es normal. Es mi boda.

Brandon: ¿y qué? A ver que yo me estoy controlando porque están mis padres y los padres de Stella. Mira de hecho esta hablando con ellos ahora, si no también lo haría.

Roy: y están los padres de Layla también.

Helia: entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos demasiada suerte, ¿no?

Timmy: demasiada.

Riven: entonces no os quejéis.

Brandon: dejad algo para esta noche.

Riven: sabes lo que pasa que es la vez en mucho tiempo que estoy con mi novia fuera de casa, fuera de Alfea, de Fuente Roja, fuera del alcance de su padre…

Timmy: claro y yo también. Ahora como digan que son un muro inquebrantable… por mucho que estés con ellas… como cuando me han invitado a su casa.

Riven: entiendo que delante de sus padres… se quiera cortar un poco.

Timmy: a ver que ciertas cosas las puedo entender pero otras… que a lo mejor no me lo ha dicho pero su padre no quiere que lo haga.

Helia: a saber. Pero es normal, a que sus padres no os dejan dormir con ellas si vais a su casa.

Brandon: no.

Timmy: no.

Riven: vamos… ni pensarlo.

Roy: claro y por eso cuando estas fuera del alcance de ellos…

Timmy: exacto.

Roy: claro pero yo tengo ahí a su familia.

Riven: escucha, vamos a darles esto y ahora seguimos.

Bloom: eh, ¿chicas que vais a hacer esta semana?

Musa: trabajar.

Tecna: si porque no hay vacaciones para las demás. Oh, gracias Tim.

Riven: señorita…

Musa: gracias.

Flora: que raro, estaban demasiado pegajosos.

Musa: llevan así…

Tecna: todo el fin de semana. Dice que como se ha librado de mis padres.

Musa: el mío también dice lo mismo.

Stella: bueno, suerte la vuestra. No veis que mis padres están ahí.

Bloom: y yo como ya me he casado…

Layla: pero eso no vale. Jajaja, tú ya tienes manga ancha para hacer lo que quieras.

Stella: hemos pensado que como mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene y no estáis, pues que salgamos la semana siguiente.

Bloom: claro, por mi bien. Se lo diré a él a ver qué opina pero seguro que genial.

Layla: como se nota que los nervios han pasado.

Bloom: y que lo digas.

Musa: por eso estamos disfrutando.

Tecna: esto siempre es lo mejor.

Bloom: venga quien es la próxima.

Flora: ni idea.

Musa: yo seguro que no. Pero me decantaría por Flora o Stella.

Tecna: si yo también.

Layla: si y yo.

Flora: ¿pero porque pensáis que Helia me lo va a pedir… ya?

Bloom: no se…

Flora: que va no creo, no tenemos ni casa todavía.

Tecna: ves eso me pasa a mí.

Musa: y a mí.

Stella: y yo tampoco, aunque Brandon me dijo que tenía algo visto.

Musa: ah, pues estupendo, que bien.

Tecna: ya nos dirás.

Bloom: que bien, ya nos llamaras para verlo.

Sky: hagamos una apuesta, ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Riven: yo digo que entre Helia y Brandon. Además si Brandon ya tiene pisos donde elegir, aunque estaba pensando yo… ¿porque los que encontréis no nos los vais pasando a ver si nos apañan?

Brandon: pues oye es buena idea, aunque depende de lo que cada uno quiera.

Timmy: pero por echar un vistazo.

Brandon: claro, por supuesto.

Sky: bueno, decid, venga.

Timmy: yo Brandon.

Helia: antes que yo… seguro que él.

Roy: yo no desde luego, asi que no se… y porque no puede haber sorpresas.

Riven: oye, a mí no me mires. Yo no estoy preparado aun.

Timmy: y yo tampoco.

Roy: y nadie lo está.

Riven: si pero sabes que yo tengo prioridades. Y no solo yo. Musa también prefiere otras cosas.

Timmy: si y yo también. Que todo se andara. Que nadie dude de que a nuestras chicas las queremos mucho, pero hay que buscar en consenso entre las otras partes.

Helia: ahí estoy contigo.-así se pasó toda la noche. Riendo, bailando, haciendo apuestas de haber quién era el siguiente en dejar la soltería que acababa de dejar Sky- eh, Flo.

Flora: eh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estabais?

Musa: no me… ¿habéis fumado?

Sky: que les he invitado yo al puro. De los regalos los había guardado especialmente para compartir un gran momento con mis amigos.

Tecna: está bien.

Timmy: por eso no pasa nada.

Tecna: eso espero.

Bloom: pues llevabais mucho tiempo ahí fuera.

Sky: ya sabes que cuando te lo pasas bien…

Bloom: bueno sí.

Sky: ¿ya se ha retirado todo el mundo?

Musa: si, hace un rato.

Tecna: nosotras hemos esperado a que acabara la música y estábamos esperándoos.

Bloom: yo tenía que esperarle.

Timmy: cuando quieras nos subimos.

Riven: eso digo yo.

Musa: sí que ellos tendrán que hacer sus cosas.

Stella: disfrutad de la noche.

Brandon: podéis hacer el gamberro, esta noche sí.

Roy: pero con moderación.

Sky: está bien.- esperamos que todos se hubieran retirado. Entonces mire a Bloom- aun no me creo que por fin lo hayamos conseguido.

Bloom: si porque hace un montón de tiempo que llevamos queriendo que llegara este dia.

Sky: creo que llevamos así desde que salvamos Domino.

Bloom: aunque también éramos jóvenes. O por lo menos más jóvenes.

Sky: por lo menos las cosas han sucedido.

Bloom: sí. Y me alegro que todo haya salido tan bien.

Sky: supongo que es lo que habíamos soñado.

Bloom: por supuesto. ¿Vamos?

Sky: sí.-no sé pero creo que los dos teníamos las mismas ganas de que esto y todo lo que venía después pasase. Cuando llegamos a la suite que nos habían preparado, cogí a Bloom como se suele coger a las novias. Ella estaba feliz, y yo lo estaba porque ella lo era. Tenía muchas ganas de esa noche. Todo estaba decorado para la ocasión pero lo que quería contemplar era la belleza de mi princesa, de mi mujer, si podía decir que ya era mi mujer, y todas las ganas que tenía por la boda se transformaron en el deseo de que por fin fuera mia y que no hubiera ninguna barrera más que tirar en el camino. La deseaba más ahora que antes y desde el instante en que me besó me centre en ella, en todo lo que sentía hacia ella, para hacer todo aquel momento más único de lo que podía imaginar-

Final.


End file.
